


How Could This Be?

by HeartyDurian



Series: Couple Falls AU [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, F/F, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 27,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartyDurian/pseuds/HeartyDurian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A confused boy with an interesting summer ahead of him comes across a dream demon. Instead of fearing him he decides to befriend him...little does he know that "friends" isn't how he'll feel about the other for long.<br/>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~<br/>This story revolves around an AU Couple Falls I made up</p>
<p>It basically about how Gravity Falls would be if BillDip were like a thing.</p>
<p>It's made to be as realistic as possible (as I can muster)<br/>Like to see their relationship slowly progress</p>
<p>P.S Mabifica might have a few cameos here and there btw! Just a heads up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right in Dreamscaperers after Dipper sees Grunkle Stan's memory of him talking to Soos about how weak he is and then he leaves heartbroken.

P.O.V Third Person

Dipper walked down the endless corridors filled with Stan's memories.

He couldn't bare look at any of the doors, he couldn't believe Stan thought of him that way.

He ran to a isolated corner and sat and hung his head into his arms and started to cry in pity.

Meanwhile the yellow dream demon flew across trying to desperately find the code to the safe in the shack to fulfill his end of the deal. He stopped though at sight of the small child crying. He floated towards him in curiosity.

"Hiya Pine tree!" 

The boy looked up shocked, cheeks stained with tears.

"B-Bill?!!" He glanced at the hole in his stomach and glared at the demon remembering how he caused this. "G-get away from me!" He yelled while rubbing his eyes to get rid of any signs that showed he had been crying.

"Woah there kid, I'm not going to hurt you...any more than you are." Bill replied. "Look I'll even patch up the hole in your body." Bill snapped his fingers and the hole was mended. 

"You...what?" The boy responded quietly seeing the nice deed Bill did for him.

"I couldn't help but see you in your little dilemma and well I wanted to see what was wrong Pine tree."

Dipper looked at Bill with a facial expression mixed with confusion and thankfulness. Little did he know the demon was just trying to get some dirt for future deals.

Dipper looked at the ground still not fully trusting the demon but decided to speak up.

"Well...I was trying to get to the code before you, obviously since Gideon getting the code would equal the demise of the shack when I stumbled across a memory of my uncle's... he was talking about how I'm a loser...weak...an e-embarrassment." Dipper's eyes watered remembering the words, it stung emotionally and physically.

Bill studied Dipper for a bit and elected the best way to get the human to feel better and to get on his good side.

"I don't feel like you're that weak for a human, kid, I can sense you're emotionally strong and wise on your actions. Physical strength might be important but not as important as your mental health. So if you're able to be this strong after everything that's been happening to you over the years then you obviously aren't weak or a loser."

Dipper's eyes widened at the small deep speech Bill recited in front of him. He felt lighthearted, Bill had taken a huge weight of his shoulders. "W-wow Bill...you're nicer than I thought a demon would be..."

"Yeah well what should I say? I'm just naturally incredible." He chortled a bit at his vanity. "Well I must get going, sure it was great helping you and all but I have a deal to complete!" He snapped his fingers and vanished.

Dipper felt a bit crestfallen Bill left all of a sudden but he did have to continue the search for the code. He got up and went to find the others.

The chase was on.


	2. Broken Hearted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Into The Bunker when Dipper is gently rejected by Wendy after finding out about his embarrassing crush on her.

Dipper P.O.V

I walked back to the shack with Soos and Mabel. The day had been real eventful and I couldn't wait to go to sleep. Running from a shape shifter really takes a lot out of you. Also I wanted to get away from that place as soon as possible. The bunker didn't exactly give me any good memories.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Back at the shack we had dinner, which was a fancy way of saying leftovers from yesterday. 

I didn't eat much, poking at my food I just sat thinking about how I accidently blurted out my secret crush to Wendy all thanks to the dang shape shifter. How could I have been so foolish and think it really was her?

After eating I went upstairs with my sister to go to bed, changing into my pajamas first of course.

"Goodnight Dipper! Hope you have colorful and happy dreams!" She turned the light off by hand, (because last time when she used her grappling hook she almost caused a small fire) and went to sleep, cuddling with Waddles who was chewing on her hair.

"Goodnight Mabel" I said with a yawn. I turned on my side and dozed off, glad I could escape reality and not have to face my problems or embarrassment for a while.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

I open my eyes and see myself in the forest. Except it was in a gray scale.

Not really minding the change in color or questioning why I was here I walked down the forest back to where Wendy and I had our small conversation...the conversation where I got rejected.

I sat down on the log and sighed.

Wendy was extremely out of my league and yet I couldn't stop thinking about her.

I stared at the ground and found myself vision getting blurry.

I was crying, great.

I started having tons of thoughts about what I could of done better in that moment.

Then it drifted to thinking about how if Wendy was my age or vice versa we could actually be together.

"If only I was older..." I thought miserably.

After a few moments of silence out of the corner of my eye I see a faint yellow glow.

Thinking I might just have something in my eyes I rub them and look again.

The glow was gone.

I sigh, then jump a bit in surprised at a sudden voice.

"Fancy seeing you here Pine tree."


	3. A Shoulder To Cry On

P.O.V Bill

I had summoned Dipper into the mindscape when I noticed the kid looking way more glum than usual.

Before approaching right away I decide to take a peek at his thoughts. That way I could figure what exactly to say to the flesh bag.

"I can't believe I didn't notice it wasn't her! 

Wendy wouldn't get knocked out so easily! 

I should have looked around first!

If only I wasn't so blinded by my feelings!

Stupid Dipper!!!

Why even try? She's out of my league...

she's so cool, pretty and tough though ugh...

If only I was older..."

"Yeesh that kid's revolves around on Red too much." I thought, I was pretty amused by that. Then I got thinking.

"I can use that to my advantage." I felt myself creating a well thought out plan to get my hands on the journals.

"If I become a shoulder for him to cry on the meatsack will start trusting me...and at the perfect moment I'll snatch the journals from the idiot."

I cackled quietly to myself.

I then decide to put the plan into action I float towards the kid and speak to him.

"Fancy seeing you here Pine tree."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Dipper P.O.V

That voice.

I look up quickly and feel faint deja vu. Again the demon was witnessing me in pity.

I rubs my eyes to get rid of my tears and respond.

"Bill? What are you doing here?" I asked puzzled, but interested. I hadn't seen the triangle in quite some time.

"I couldn't help but notice you're in wallowing in sorrow once again. May I ask why? Can't have one of my..." He paused for a bit, as if in thought then continued. "Favorite meatsacks upset can I?"

I shift a bit at the word but brush it off. "Just leave me alone." I get up and try to walk away but feel myself get pulled back by Bill.

"Pine tree don't be so rude, I'm willing to do something nice for you."

"What?"

"I'll give you tips to win Red's heart."

"W-what?!!" I feel my face get heated slightly at the thought, a demon helping me to be with Wendy? 

"W-what's the catch?" I ask nervously, knowing there's always some trick to his ways.

"Just allow me to enter your mind when I need to kid, just to be able to contact you." Bill extended his hand towards me.

"Should I really accept this?" I think to myself, looking at his hand then at Bill, uncertain.

"This wouldn't be like forcing her to love me right? I don't want none of that. It has to be genuine feelings." I ask nervously trying to not get Wendy in some sick love spell.

"Whatever you say kid."

I grab his hand and shake it, our hands engulf in vibrant blue flames. It didn't hurt, it felt warm and comfortable actually.

"So it's a deal."

"Sure is, well it's time for me to go kid, you're waking up. See you around!" He tips his hat, along with the entire ground, making me gasp and nearly fall over.

Then just like that, he's gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first Bill will be trying to get chummy with Dipper, gain his trust you know? Of course he's thinking about betrayal at first, but feelings change ya know?


	4. Starting It Off

P.O.V Third Person

Dipper woke up with a start, still taking in everything that occurred while he was asleep.

He actually made a deal with Bill to help him gain Wendy's love?

How idiotic could he be?

Dipper got up from his bed feeling a bit guilty and walked downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning Pine tree, woah is your mind a mess!"

Dipper jumped at the sudden voice echoing throughout his head.

"Your mind is like a tornado in a storm while on fire yeesh!"

He stopped walking halfway down the stairs.

"Oh my gosh Bill." Dipper said in a panicked but hushed voice.

He silently facepalmed himself for forgetting about Bill's end of the deal.

"You seriously forgot that quickly? Huh, well you better get used to this kid, not too used to it though, I'll be leaving here and there. I'll just be here supervise your interactions with Red."

"Oh... um alright then." Dipper said outloud.

"Dipper! Who are you talking to?" 

He looked up and saw his sister at the bottom of the stairs looking at him questioningly.

He flinched a bit but responded back without any signs as if he was lying.

"I just stubbed my toe, I'm okay though."

"Oh ouch Dipper, get some ice or something. Anyways I was just going to tell you Stan made Stancakes so you shouldn't eat those! Seriously, it's gross. Also I mafe some Mabel Juice! If you want some there's some on the tabel! I'm going with Candy and Grenda now bye broseph!" After quickly saying all of that she ran outside to join her friends.

"Phew" Dipper breathed a breath of relief that she believed him.

"Nice cover up kid, although you know you can speak o me with your thoughts right?"

"Oh, you could of told me before this happened!"

"It's funnier to see you mess up though Pine tree. Enough of that though Red is arriving soon for work in around an hour or so. She's going to invite you to join her friends and her to the movies. You'd better get eating."

"Oh really? Thanks for the heads up Bill!"

"No sweat Pine tree. Got to get going, stuffs happening in the Nightmare Realm, see ya!"

Once Bill left Dipper's mind he felt a bit lightheaded, guess it's a side effect.

He didn't mind though, he was thrilled about hanging out with Wendy today.

He quickly poured some cereal and munched it down as fast as possible, rushed upstairs, changed into his signature navy blue vest and orange shirt with his usual gray shorts. Finally he put his famous trucker hat and went into the shop area.

While waiting for his crush to show up Dipper restocked the merchandize.

Once he was done he heard the redhead walk in.

"Hey Dipper!" She smiled and waved while walking to him.  
"So I was wondering if after my shift if you'd like join me and the gang to the movies? We're going to see this new film where there's an apocalypse and ton of explosions!" She did a boom sound and hand gesture while describing it.

"Sounds great! I'd love to!"

"Alright we'll go once my shift is over, it's not much though just gotta restock and give a few tours." She went behind the cashier and sat down.

"I actually already restocked everything!"

"Woah really? Thanks man!" She gave him a thumbs up and took out a magazine while she waited for customers to show up.

Dipper blushed once she looked away.

The day was going by perfectly so far.


	5. How'd It Go?

P.O.V Dipper

"My shift's done Dipper we can go now!" Wendy signaled to me that Thompson was already here to take us.

"Oh just a minute I have to go get something!" I run upstairs to grab my journal in case of any monsters trying to attack us or something.

I turn to exit my bedroom when I'm stopped by a familiar voice.

"Wait kid!"

"Huh? Bill? What's going on?"

"Oh nothing just wanted to keep my end of the deal and tell you that Red forgot her wallet. She's going to want some of that disgusting circular puffy yellow plant stuff you humans eat."

"...you mean popcorn?"

"Yeah that, so you're going to want to bring some money to buy her some. You know, to get her to like you more Pine tree."

"Oh okay! Thanks Bill!"

Once I thanked him I felt his presence leave. I grabbed some money, put it in my vest pocket and ran back downstairs.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~  
At the movie theater just like Bill said Wendy had forgotten her wallet.

"Aw man, popcorns the best part about going to the movies. Now I can't get any." She sighed.

Here was my chance.

"Oh I brought some money with me, I can buy you popcorn."

"Dipper really? Thats so sweet of you, thanks dude!" She hugged me for a bit, expressing her gratitude.

Once we bought our food and drinks we went to the area they were showing our movie.

I had sat down on the seat at the farthest corner and Wendy actually chose to sit next to me!

I smiled in triumph, so far so good.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Bye Dipper! See you Monday!" Wendy called out to me as I got out of the car.

"H-ha yeah see you!" I wave to them as they drove away.

I walk back inside the shack and go eat dinner.

I had gotten back pretty late so it was pretty much time for me to go to bed.

I brushed my teeth and changed into proper sleep wear.

I got into bed and fell asleep, not before wishing Mabel a goodnight of course.

I feel myself slowly drift off to sleep...

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Pine tree!" Bill was floating above me, I look around and see the gray scale. I was back in the dreamscape once again.

"Hey Bill!"

"So how'd it go kid? I was pretty helpful, no? Tell me all about it." He moved next to me and crossed his legs waiting to hear me spill the beans.

"O-oh yeah you were really helpful! Thanks Bill! So once we were at the movie theaters when I bought her popcorn she actually sat next to me! She fell asleep half way through and leaned against me also! And she hugged me! I've never had such good luck before! Thanks Bill!" I thank him sincerely for all his help so far. He didn't seem like such a bad guy anymore.

I turned around and hugged Bill in gratitude and happiness.

Bill's eye widen in what I assumed was shock. Almost as if no one hugged him before.

I let go quickly and apologize.

"O-oh sorry...just got caught up in the moment."

Bill got out of his shock and brushed himself off.

"No need for apologies Pine tree. Well it's good to hear Red is warming up to you more than usual. I'll be giving you my assistance once again on Monday when she comes back for work. Well you're going to wake up soon so I've got to get going kid. Bye!"

Before I could say anything I opened my eyes and found myself back in reality.


	6. What Was That All About?

Bill P.O.V

"I've never had such good luck before! Thanks Bill!"

I hear Pine Tree say as he sudden leans towards me and pulls me in for what humans called a "hug".

I stiffen as I feel the warm of his meatsack body against mine.

I've never had someone be so close to me.

I start to feel a bit lightheaded and something weird. Like I'm sick to my stomach...but not as bad?

The kid notices how uncomfortable I am and pulls away, apologizing.

"O-oh sorry...just got caught up in the moment."

I snap out of it and respond to the kid. He seemed really sorry, like he thought he passed a personal boundary.

"No need for apologies Pine tree. Well it's good to hear Red is warming up to you more than usual. I'll be giving you my assistance once again on Monday when she comes back for work. Well you're going to wake up soon so I've got to get going kid. Bye!"

I say all of that as fast as possible to avoid anymore contact with him.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Dipper P.O.V

I look around to see what time it is, I didn't feel like I slept much at all.

4:20 a.m

Why did Bill leave so soon? Did I disgust him? I shouldn't have hugged him. Who knows what that means to demons?

I get up out of bed and walk downstairs, knowing I wouldn't be able to fall back sleep again.

After eating breakfast I walk outside for a walk in the woods, thinking I could sort out my thoughts better outside.

As I walked though the forest trails I found myself pondering about what happened with Bill back then.

"I hope he isn't upset with me now..."

"Nonsense Pine tree, all is forgiven."

I stop abruptly at the sound of his calm, reassuring voice.

"Bill!?"

"The one and only kid."

"So you're not mad with me?"

"Of course not Pine tree, can't stay mad at my favorite adorable meatsack for long can I?"

I feel my face heat up at the statement, why is he saying that?

"Because it's true kid. Do you not like me being honest? Do you prefer calling you my enemy?"

"N-no! It's just...never mind."

"He probably doesn't realize what emotional value the word he used has..." I think to myself forgetting Bill can hear me.

"Heheh you're right about that Pine tree. Anyways what are you doing out in the woods so early? You could get attacked out here, since your out in the open and vulnerable."

"I was just taking a walk to clear out my thoughts and feelings. It's a thing humans do."

"Oh yeah, forgot you fleshbags have feelings. "

"Forgot? Does that mean you don't have any?"

"Correct. I've never experienced any emotions in more than a million years."

"Woah you're really old."

"I guess, to us demons time doesn't really matter. I'd probably be really young in meatsack years."

"Oh." I feel myself wondering what Bill would look like as a human.

He'd probably be tall...obviously blond...bright yellow eyes...maybe formal attire? Or casual if he wanted to look normal. I imagined him wearing yellow and black, would he wear an eye patch? Since he only has one eye and all.

I zone out thinking about his appearance, intrigued by the thought of the demon being human.

"My oh my. I look very attractive in your fantasies Pine tree. I'm flattered."

My eyes widen and my face gets hot.

"N-NO I WASN'T- I JUST WAS- YOU MADE ME WONDER- IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" I stammer and start sweating.

"Talking out loud are we? Hahaha don't get all flustered on me Pine tree I was just messing with you. I know you like Red."

"oh." That was all I managed to say. I still felt all panicked and I couldn't stop blushing.

"Well I've got to get going kid. I'm needed elsewhere."

Again I feel him depart and I'm left standing there like a fool.

Why was I getting all upset over this? 

I decide to head back to shack, still confused about everything that occurred.


	7. Secret's Out

Third Person P.O.V

As Dipper trekked towards the shack he found Mabel at the front.

"Dipper! There you are! I was going to make up some pancakes and when I went to wake you up you weren't there! You're never up this early, why were you out here?"

Dipper stopped in his tracks and started to perspire.

He hasn't thought about what to say as an excuse. He didn't even think he'd get caught!

"I-I was just walking around. No reason really."

Mabel squinted and looked at her brother. She didn't believe him one bit.

"Sweaty...nervous behavior...lying..." Her face brightened up, going straight to assumptions.

"YOU WENT TO SEE SOMEONE DIDN'T YOU?" Mabel gasped and began to jump up and down in excitement. "YOU'RE DATING SOMEONE!"

"W-What?!! N-no! I didn't-Mabel stop!"

"Ohmygosh Dipper! I can't believe you! So who was it? Come on you have to tell me! I already have you figured out broface!" She started poking him, trying to get him to speak up.

He sighed in defeat, there was just no lying to his sister. "Ugh let's get inside first. I promise I'll tell you everything."

She clapped and nodded her head, she was so psyched about her brother possibly dating someone.

They went upstairs to their bedroom and shut the door.

"Okay Mabel you can't freak out on me, alright?" Dipper said to her trying to keep her stable. His attempts would be in vain though.

"Can't promise you anything bro bro" She grinned, not baring to wait any longer and sat down.

He took a deep breath, a bit worried about her reaction and spoke.

"I was talking to Bill."

"OH MY GOSH DIPPER, YOU'RE GAY?!!" She stood up swiftly from the bed, flabbergasted.

"NO MABEL! DON'T EVEN GO THERE! YOU KNOW I LIKE WENDY!" He started blushing like crazy. He couldn't believe she thought that way.

She sat back down, disappointed.

Dipper felt like screaming but calmed himself down and continued.

"Mabel" he started cool and collected. "You do remember who Bill is right?"

"Ummm...that's the triangle guy that went into our grunkle's mind?"

"Correct. Well when we were in there I saw some upsetting information that led to me...crying."

"Oh Dipper... I'm sorry I didn't know Stan was that weird."

"No Mabel! Stop jumping to conclusions please. It was a memory where Stan was saying I was weak and an embarrassment...stuff like that."

"Oh..."

"Yeah...so when I saw that I felt really down...so then Bill showed up and started talking to me...he made me feel better."

Dipper felt himself trying to hold back a smile from recalling the memory.

Mabel's grin widened at that. "Aww he made you feel better, maybe he's not as bad as we think he is. So... continue."

"Yeah well after that I didn't see him for some time until a few days ago, when he appeared in my dreams."

Mabel coughed back a laugh and Dipper glared at her. 

"You know I can just stop telling you everything."

"Pfft sorry Dip. Go on."

"Anyways when he appeared it was the day Wendy had found out about my crush on her. So Bill saw me all depressed about that and again tried to cheer me up."

"So he offered me a deal to help me with Wendy, like giving me heads ups in the future. So yesterday when we went to the movies I scored a bunch of points with Wendy."

"Oooh Bill's acting like your wingman! Nice."

"Hahah in a way I guess. After that when I went to sleep I met him once again in the dreamscape. I was thanking him for helping me and I kinda got carried away and hugged him..."

Mabel stifled a small squeal at that, she was so immersed in his recollection of events.

A little too immersed.

"Sooo?"

"Well he didn't really like it...he got all stiff and in shock. When I pulled away he started talking fast and left...but today when I walked into the woods I heard him talking to me. Oh I forgot to mentioned part of the deal was being able to talk to me through my mind."

"Yeah yeah just get to the good part already." She said with a bit of impatience, she just wanted to know what was going on back there.

"Fine! Long story short, he forgave me."

"But why were you blushing bro?" She smirked at him, she already had an idea.

"No reason."

She stood up, walked towards him and put her hands on his shoulders and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Dipper."

"Mabel?"

 

"You like him."


	8. An Opportunity?

Third Person P.O.V

Dipper froze and stared at his sister, slightly pink.

It seemed like telling her everything didn't make her change her way of thinking.

It supported it.

"Mabel please, I don't like Bill. I'm just barely becoming friends with him. It'd be like saying you like Pacifica! You guys just became friends too."

Mabel flushed a bit at the comment but nodded.

"Okay that makes sense. So is there a way for me to see Bill or are you hogging him all to yourself?" She looked around, trying to find any sign of the triangle.

"Well sometimes he hangs around in my mind. Maybe he's here now?" 

"Bill are you here?"

Silence.

"He didn't respond, I think he's busy right now."

"Aww oh well." She looked down disappointed, but brightened up, remembering something. "Oh right, I was going to tell you something! Wendy texted me and invited us to go camping with her family tomorrow!"

"Oh really?" 

"Yup! Maybe you'll get to make a move when we're there!"

"Mabel!"He nudged her playfully and the two went to tell Stan about the trip.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

The next day the two twins went to go meet the redhead's family.

They were pretty aggressive but friendly.

After getting squished into the truck they rode up to a high mountain and set up their camp.

"Dipper I'm glad you and Mabel agreed on coming with us! I would have probably died if I was left alone with them!" She laughed a bit then started taking out her axe.

"Well my family and me are going to go practice chopping down trees, unless you want to come with us, which I suggest you don't since it's boring as heck, you can go do whatever you want!" 

Mabel walked up next to her brother and chimed in with "we'll go with you! That way we'll learn how to be lumberjacks!"

So the two went with them and watched them at labor.

They were offered to join in but Dipper fell under the weight of the axe and Mabel...well she just started decorating it with stickers. Claiming it was too "dull".

Dipper was stubborn though and finally managed to lift the axe, but once he swug it he couldn't make it budge from the tree and gave up.

On the way back to camp Mabel got her hair stuck on a branch and her brother cut his knee on a rock while tripping and falling. Wendy came to their rescues and successfully saved Mabel's hair and wrapped a bandage around his knee. So Dipper limped the rest of the way back.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

It was night and they had set up a fire.

They had been telling spooky stories but it was late now so everyone decided to go to bed.

Dipper stayed next to the fire and told them he'd put it out later.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Dipper P.O.V

I sat next to the fire and poked it with a stick.

I decided to go camping to get closer to Wendy but ended up looking like a doof. 

"I'll never get a chance with her at this rate."

Then the fire didn't seem so red and radiant anymore. The color seemed like it was getting drained. He looked around and saw everything in a monochrome state.

"Bill?" I called out to the darkness, I was actually glad to see Bill. I was feeling pretty bummed out from messing up so much and his company was enjoyable, I could use a pick-me-up.

There was no sound for a while, just the crackle of the fire.

Dipper felt crestfallen at no response. Was Bill just going to ignore him?

Time passed and just as he decided he wasn't going to show up he heard him respond finally.

"Correct as usual Pine tree."


	9. An Interesting Conversation

Dipper P.O.V

I see him float down across from me, on a log in front of the fire.

"No dice so far eh kid?" He questioned.

"No...but that's okay. I can try again tomorrow..." I fall silent as I realize I have no idea what to say now. I had been so excited to see him, but now it felt a bit...difficult to be around him.

He didn't say anything either and we fell into an unwanted silence. The atmosphere felt...awkward? It'd never been like this with Bill before, it had always been so easy to talk to him.

Finally I speak up trying to start some conversation.

"S-so how was your day?" I studdered, I didn't notice at first but I was kinda nervous around him. Which was strange...I usually felt normal around him.

"I'm not sure if you really want to know that Pine tree." He looked at me and studied my behavior, as I trying to find out what's wrong with me.

"W-why?"

"I'm a demon remember? I still make deals with other people, you know, ruin lives."

I go pale at that last part. I had forgotten he still did evil actions, just not with me. That was a bit reassuring, not really though.

Then it went quiet once again, but then Bill spoke, not looking at me, rather at the gray night sky.

"Say kid... why do you care for Red so much?"

"Huh?" I'm startled by the question, feeling it's weird he's asking this, but then again it probably doesn't have any significance to him.

"Well...it's hard to explain..."

"It has to do with those dumb emotions you humans feel, doesn't it? How does it even work?"

"Y-yeah...she just kinda well...she makes me feel really...happy and safe around her...when I'm sad she cheers me up and invites me to go somewhere to take my mind off things...and when I'm next to her I kind off get really agitated...but because I can't get her off my mind." I pause and look at him. "Haven't you ever gotten any emotions? Ever?"

"Nope. Demons aren't capable of feeling. We don't experience true happiness or sadness, especially not that stupid "love" you feel so strongly for Red. We're heartless."

"...that's too bad."

Bill directs his attention to me, not looking at the sky anymore.

"Some emotions are worth feeling. Sure they might tear you apart at times but the warmth and comfort you feel from happiness or the queasy sensation you get in your gut when your around someone you truely care for is sometimes really satisfying."

I lean back a bit and sigh.

"It reminds you you're alive, you know?" Then I instantly feeling a bit of shame, since he obviously didn't know what I was talking about.

Bill stared at me for the longest time, I swear he went kind of...pale, then snapping his fingers I woke up in front of the fire with a start.

I look around confused and a bit hurt. He left without any warning whatsoever.


	10. Isolation

Bill P.O.V

As the kid talked I didn't really pay much attention, I just pondered about how long it would take to earn his trust. I had big plans in the future and if it takes too long everything could end up different than what I expect.

When he asked me about feeling emotions I explained we demons don't feel them. That we're basically heartless.

"...that's too bad."

I hear the kid say with sympathy, I turn and look at him, taking a break from my plotting.

"Some emotions are worth feeling. Sure they might tear you apart at times but the warmth and comfort you feel from happiness or the queasy sensation you get in your gut when your around someone you truely care for is sometimes really satisfying."

I see him lean back with a sigh and the kid ends his small speech with: 

"It reminds you you're alive, you know?"

I contemplate the last part...queasy feeling? Are you telling me I, a being of pure energy with no weakness had experienced an emotion?

No that's impossible!

But what if it's not?

Does that mean I care for the flesh bag?

I blanch at the thought.

I finally come to a conclusion.

I'm going to isolate myself from the meat sack. That way whatever feelings the kid is emitting don't rub off me. I can't afford to get attached to a pawn, so I get a last look at the boy before snapping my fingers, allowing him to wake up.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Third Person P.O.V

Once Dipper got over the fact his friend had left on such short notice he looked around to get an idea of what time it is.

It was sunrise, so around 5 a.m maybe?

He sighed and turned to put the fire out but saw it already was. He guessed it ran out of firewood, which was good. He didn't want a forest fire happening.

Dipper then began to stare at the ground and drowned in his thoughts.

Why was everything suddenly revolving around Bill and I so much? I haven't even gotten to know him for long!

He hung his head in his hands and felt his brain hurt.

He couldn't stop thinking about the dream demon.

Why did he care so much for him?

Why did it feel like he had experienced this before?


	11. Back Again?

Third Person P.O.V

Days had passed without any sign of the triangle and Dipper was getting really worried.

He had a small constant feeling in the center of his gut that felt like he'd upchuck any minute from nervousness.

But Dipper had been able to survive without Bill before, why is this time any different?

Still he tried his best to contact Bill through his dreams and mind but no reply.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Dipper was at the library with his sister, trying to advance in solving the mysteries of this town, but of course she got distracted and went to go fawn over some guy named Gabe.

He ended up going back to the Shack, climbing up to the balcony and tried to crack the password for the laptop on his own. After all it was just an eight lettered password, it wouldn't be that hard to solve it.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Bill P.O.V

I had left the kid alone for a long time and the disgusting feeling hadn't gone away yet. It grew stronger and stronger against my will.

I had no intention to see the kid until it left, but I can't put off my plans for too long.

So I took advantage of the situation at hand, and did what any demon would do, be deceiving.

Just as the puny human was getting frustrated and asked out loud who would know about secret codes and with that I made my grand entrance.

"I think I know a guy!"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~  
Dipper P.O.V

I turn around and find myself face to face with Bill. after so long I'm finally seeing him again! I hold back my delight and watch him float towards me and speak.

"You're awfully persistent Pine Tree, hat's off to you!"

He takes of his top hat and tilts the whole ground along with it.

I stumble like before and get myself right side up once he places it back on.

"Bill! Y-you're back?" I try my best to remain calm. 

"Did you miss me kid?" He put his finger next to his eye and twists it as if acting 'cute'. "Bet you did!"

"I-I did actually! Where were you this whole time?"

"That doesn't matter right now kid, what matters is that you're having some trouble with the code you got there."

"Y-yeah I can't seem to crack it..."

"Well I could help you out! I'd just need a favor in exchange, you know how it works."

I hesitate and think this through.

Just because I'm friends with Bill doesn't mean he'd stop doing his job for me...he could still end up turning the tables...

"Y-you know what Bill? Your offer is tempting but I don't think I want to give in yet...I could still give it a few shots on my own."

"Alright kid. Well if you ever decide you want to take up my deal I'll come back! Also when wake up, watch your step."

I lunge forward, startled by the abrubt departure and nearly fall forward. Flailing my arms I hold back on to the roof and save myself.

I get up and walk back inside the Shack to go tell Mabel about everything.

"Woah, bag check for Dipper's eyes! Haha! Nobody?"

Mabel turns around and looks at me scoldingly.

"Dipper, I told you to get some sleep last night! Here, wake up with some Mabel Juice. It has plastic dinosaurs in it!"

I take Mabel with me to the living room for a bit more privacy.

"Mabel I met Bill again when I fell asleep trying to solve the password!"

Her eyes shine ecstatically.

"What'd he say? What'd he say? Did he feel bad for abandoning you? Did he hug you and ki-"

"MABEL!" My face goes beet red at the image. He would never do that!

Would he?

"Heheheh sorry Dip go on."

I snap out of it and reply. "Well he offered to help me get the code for the laptop!"

"So did you say yes?"

"N-no...I don't know why but I didn't feel like I should..."

"Well don't worry about it bro! I just need to hand off my puppet stuff to my production crew and the mystery twins are back in action!"

She walks outside to where Candy and Grenda are and I shake my head. It seems like she has to redo everything from the way she's panicking.

I walk back upstairs in defeat.

If she isn't going to help me that's fine.

I can do this on my own.


	12. A Pawn All Along

Dipper P.O.V

I sit in frustration next to the window. I hadn't gotten even close to cracking the password!

"Ugh stupid passwords, passwords...passwords...Mabel. Didn't. Keep. Her. Promise."

I stretch and yawn but I'm interrupted by a computerized voice.

"Too many failed entries. Initiate data erase in five minutes."

"W-what?!! No! That means I've only got one try left!"

The color around me is suddenly drained out and replaced with just gray hues.

"Tsk tsk someone's looking desperate!"

"Bill! I'm so glad to see you! Do you know how to help me out? The laptop is going to erase all it's information soon and if I don't hurry up I could lose our one lead t-"

"Yeesh kid don't freak of on me! Of course I'll help you out, you'll have to do something for me though, since it's my job and all."

"You can't just do me a favor?"

"That's not how demons work kid."

I bit my lip and dither. I glance at the laptop and make a decision.

"What would I have to do for you?"

"Nothing much kid! Shooting Star has been making a bunch of puppets and their pretty interesting!"

"Your point is...?"

"All I want is a puppet Pine Tree."

"She worked pretty hard on those though..."

"Look kid, time's a wasting! Besides it's just one pupet for all the secrets inside your laptop!"

I close my eyes and nod.

It's just one puppet.

Mabel wouldn't get mad over just one missing right?

Bill extends his arm out and I reach and grab it.

Again our hands are set aflame, without pain, it felt so nice and secure...

But that feeling was soon replaced by the feeling of my skin getting ripped off.

I look around and see myself...floating?!!

I look around in a panic, unable to understand what's occurring.

Bill was possessing my body?!!!

"Sorry kid, but your my puppet now!" He cackles and grabs the laptop and hurls it to the floor and I watch, mortified.

It slowly changes to an expression of hurt and betrayal.

"Bill...I thought we had a deal..." I feel tears form around my eyes as I see him walk around my body not paying much attention to me.

"Hahaha! It's been so long since I inhabited a body! Two eyes? This thing's deluxe!" He turns to face me. "To answer your question you've been getting waaaay too close to figuring out some serious answers, and I can't have that! Now all I need to do is destroy that journal of yours and all is good!"

He chortled and glanced at the stairs.

"nO BILL DON'T!" I fling myself at him to stop him, but it doesn't do anything since I'm basically a spirit at the moment.

He smiles at me and extends his arms.

"Let's see how long it takes to reach the bottom of the stairs."

He lurches back and tumbles down without a care.

I cringe and feel myself really close to crying my heart out...

What have I gotten myself into?


	13. Utter Betrayal

Bill P.O.V

Finally! I grin and look at my new vessel.

I got a few setbacks but my plan was now in action.

I cackle sinisterly, but stop at the meat sack's expression.

He looked so...hurt? Sad? Scared? Betrayed.

I feel the intenisty of pressure in my gut increase. It feels so much worse in this body.

It wasn't a good feeling, it felt more than ten times stronger in the kid's body, I couldn't understand it...is this what they called guilt ?

I snap out it and decide to push that aside. I have more pressing matters to take care of.

"Hahaha! It's been so long since I inhabited a body! Two eyes? This thing's deluxe!"

I look at the sad sack and continue on.

"To answer your question you've been getting waaaay too close to figuring out some serious answers, and I can't have that! Now all I need to do is destroy that journal of yours and all is good!"

I laugh and eye the staircase.

Maybe actual pain could get rid of this.

The kid notices what I'm thinking and throws himself at me in an effort to stop me.

Stupid. He's not in a physical state, how can he not see that?

I teist my mouth at the previojs thought...

Okay...maybe he isn't completely stupid...he's actually pretty smart for his age and-

AUGH NO!

I return to the task at hand and speak.

"Let's see how long it takes to reach the bottom of the stairs."

I let myself fall back and tumble down, hitting every step down.

Once I'm at the bottom I scan the area for any hint of the journal.

I notice the kitchen and remember how amusing food and utensils are.

I smile and grab some Pitt Cola and pour it all over my face. 

" I'm drINKinG IT lIke A PerSoN."

I say gurgling, the kid stares at me with utter disgust.

I go then and look through the drawing, intrigued I stab forks in my arms.

"Wow these arms sure are durable! So where'd you put your journal? It's got to be around here somewhere!"

The kid frowns and shakes his head.

"You'll never find it Bill. I always put it in a confidential are-"

"Hey Dipper!" Shooting Star peaks out from the doorway in a rush. "I borrowed your journal to use as a prop in the show I hope you don't mind I'm gonna go before you process this sentence okay BYEE!" She quickly says everything without taking a second breath and runs off with the journal.

I smirk and reply to her.

"Sure, sound's great sister. I'll see you at the show!"

The kid stiffens with shock.

I then see Question Mark and Red pull up, they offer me a ride to the theater which I gladly take. They're making my task so much easier.

He floats after them, yelling in a...pathetic attempt to stop them.

I walk to him, he still hasn't realized it...

"Hahaha, welcome to the mindscape kid! No one can hear or see you in it, you're basically a ghost Pine Tree."

"Bill!!! I'm going to stop you one way or another! Don't think your getting away with this!"

"Oh but I already have, see kid...how can you stop me if you don't exist?"

I laugh maniacally and roll up the vehicle window as we drove off.

 

The last thing I see is the kid going pale and tears escaping his eyes...

I'm conflicted as I feel a bit worse...

I should be glad, he's experiencing pain! I'm doing what I enjoy best...

 

Then why do I feel so bad about him crying?


	14. Feeling Regret?

Third Person P.O.V

As Bill waits to arrive at the theater he contemplates what just happened.

He felt bad.

Really bad.

So bad, it hurt him.

Why'd it hurt him so much? He'd seen Dipper cry before.

Could it be the fact that...it's because he caused him to do so?

Because he had broken his trust?

Because he had backstabbed Dipper?

Before he could think about the thought any further they had stopped, they were at the theater.

The group went inside and sat in their seats Mabel reserved for them to watch the performance.

"Ahh, the theater... Such a wonderful area to go to if you want see you hum-people be overdramatic." He almost slipped up with his cover.

What was wrong with him? He always did his job flawlessly.

Bill set his head on his hand and waited for the show to start.

He glanced to the side and saw Mabel running towards them smiling.

"Hey guys! You all made it!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Shoot-MABEL"

Mabel looked at Bill/Dipper strangely but shrugged it off.

"Oh in case you were wondering I'm using your nerd book in the marriage scene. I still need a reverend. Mind being it?"

Bill sat back up straight at the offer.

"Sure thing, sister!"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~  
Dipper P.O.V

I looked around the place frantically.

Bill can't get the journals before me!

I can't believe I put so much faith in him...

Stupid Dipper!

Stupid,stupid,stupid....

If only Bill was actually as nice and...lov-

My thoughts are interrupted by the noise of Mabel running back off stage with Bill.

I try to stop her by yelling, but obviously she couldn't hear me.

I then see everything go dark and Grenda starts announcing everyone to be quiet for the show.

I sigh and decide to go to Mabel's dressing room and wait for her first act to finish.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Mabel walks in the room a bit exhausted and chugs down a bottle of water.

This is my chance! I look around for a vessel to use.

Then it hits me.

A puppet!

I grab the one that resembles me and clear my throat and speak.

"Mabel! It's me, Dipper!"

She turns around and screams in terror.

"Dipper?!! You're more of a sock than usual..."

"Mabel Bill tricked me! I thought he was going to help me but he turned out to be a backstabber! He possesed me! Never should trusted him...anyways he's going for the journal to destroy it! You have to get it before he does!"

"Oh my gosh Dipper! I'm so sorry! I'll try to get it but my cue's up soon!"

Then the door opens. In a panic Mabel grabs my puppets and holds it behind her back as she talks to Gabe, twisting my arm in the process.

Finally he leaves and my arm is free from Mabel's grasp.

She looks at me with stars in her eyes. "Dipper did you hear that?! He loves the show so far! Can't I get the journal after the show?"

"Mabel I don't want to be a puppet forever! And we can't let Bill burn my journal!"

She laughs but then sighs. "Heheheh it looks funny when you're mad, but fine I'll go get it. You have to take over for me while I'm gone."

She boops the puppet's nose and walks out.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~  
Bill P.O.V

I stand at the top of the rails next to the dumb wedding cake prop Shooting Star made and spot the journal inside.

Once I get the journal my job will be done. I'll burn it and retrieve the other two as well. And when I'm done...

I'll have to stop talking to these two kids...

I'll have to stop messing with Pine Tree...

But at least the first stages of mg plan will be done!

There's always another way though...

I hear footsteps and quickly hide away from sight.

She's stretching across, trying to grab the journal.

"Just a little further...AAAAH!"

She stumbles forward and tumbles into the cake, plummeting down towards the stage.

I dash forward and grab the ropes just before it hit the bottom.

I pull it up watching Shooting Star flipping through the book for a way to save her brother.

"There must be a way to get my brother's body back and to get rid of Bill..." She said in frustration.

"Shooting Star I'm hurt, why would you want to do that?" I say,faking a sad voice.

She looks at me with wide eyes.

"Bill Dipper! Bipper."

"Shhhhh the show's still happening. Oops!"

I let go of the rope for a few brief seconds, sending Shooting Star closer to her doom.

I grab on once again, abruptly stopping the cake.

"Why don't you hand over the book and I'll be on my way."

"Never! I don't know why you would betray Dipper like this Bill. But I won't betray him too. I won't hurt him like you did. He needs someone he can count on and if it isn't you then so be it!"

I'm surprised by Shooting Star's sudden outburst. I'm then thrown back into the cake and Shooting Star falls down into the stage with a crash.

We tumble across fighting for the journal.

As she tries her best to pull the book away from me as she starts tearing up.

"Bill I thought you were my brothers friend!" She kicks me in the stomache and grabs the book.

"But it seems like you're just a disgusting jerk! And to think I thought you and Dipper would have been nice together..."

I cringe at the last part, overwhelmed with some heat going to my face and while dazed she hit my head against the ground and I blackout.

Before I pass out though Shooting Star says a few words that weren't too audible.

"Heartless....monster....Dip....trust.....liked.....you..."

Before I could respond I'm enclosed with darkness, and I'm flung back to the mindscape.


	15. Conflicted Emotions

Dipper P.O.V

I see Bill depart from my body in defeat, seeing this is my chance I get back in it, finally myself once more.

I get up from the ground, instantly groaning from all the bruises and scars on my body.

"D-Dipper? Are you back?" Mabel asked, backing up a bit, she seemed to think it was still Bill.

"Y-yeah I'm back in my body...and it's just as overwhelming as ever."

After the disaster and the play getting ruined everyone left, booing us.

As we head back to the Shack I looked out the car window staring at all the scenary.

My mind goes back to the previous events, Bill's betrayal.

I can't believe I got so foolish...why did I trust him so much? Sure I enjoyed his company...he always tried his best to make me feel better too...and when I met him it'd always be so comforting around him...

He was so nice to me...Bill was my friend...

My mouth twists into a frown.

Was.

That was the old Bill. It was probably all just a facade.

He never cared about me...he used me.

It was his plan all along!

He NEVER cared. I was just a pawn. 

An unimportant, stupid pawn.

My eyes begin to fill up with tears, it was true though.

What demon would care about Dipper Pines; a small, emotional vulnerable kid?

I bite my lip and let the tears fall. I adjust my hat so my bangs cover my eyes, I can't let Mabel see me like this, I'm suppose to be the emotionally capable twin.

I clench my fists and feel like I might break down any minute.

I was so easily deceived...

How could I have trusted Bill.

I should have ignored him back in Stan's mind.

My expression shifts from sadness to pure rage.

I hate you Bill, with a passion. IF YOU'RE HEARING THIS YOU'RE DEAD TO ME. 

I bang my fist against the car door but instantly regret it for I'm extremely weak and all I did was worsen my bruises.

I shout out in pain and Mabel faces me with concern.

"Dipper are you okay?"

I look downwards and nod.

"I just lost my balance because I was falling asleep and hit myself against the door. Don't worry about it."

Her worried expression didn't leave but she nodded back and went back to messing around with the remaining puppets.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

It was night time and I'm suppose to be sleeping, but I can't.

I lay staring at the wall, one thing on my mind:

Bill Cipher.

I felt so hurt and betrayed, but I couldn't get him off my mind.

What if it was all just a job?

What if he didn't mean it?

What if he wasn't trying to hurt me on purpose?

Thoughts swirled through my head, countless possibilities of what it could have actually meant.

I tried my best to just shut down my thoughts and go to sleep but I couldn't.

In defeat I take out the journal to distract myself.

I always feel better afer looking through the author's notes and illustrations.

I flip through the pages, flashlight in one hand and find myself stopping at a familiar page.

Bill Cipher.

I know I was trying to forget about him in the first place, but I find myself reading though it once more.

As I read I see the author talking about how horrible Bill is, that he can't be trusted.

An unexplainable feeling comes over me and I cross everything out with my own pencil and start writing my own notes down.

Bill Cipher.

Unexplainable what goes through his mind.

I don't believe he's completely bad.

He is not be able to experience emotions, which might explain the lack of understanding between him and others.

I know I could probably get to him though.

Through my past few days Bill has proven to be a really good friend. He offered me assistance and was always here for me.

Even though recently he has broken my trust 

I still like Bill

a lot.

I drop my pencil at the past words on my paper.

What did I just write?

I start sweating, I obviously meant that platonically... Right?

My face heats up, my stomach churning... Or is it fluttering?

I look mortified at my own writing and close the book with a slam and toss it across the room.

I stare at my hands in shame.

That would explain so much.

The awkward conversations, the feeling when I'm around him, the emotions I got from him betraying me.

The reason I didn't mind much for Wendy anymore.

It was because i'm in love and in heartache.

I plop back down in my bed, feeling like screaming with out end.

 

I have a crush on Bill.


	16. Feeling Different

Bill P.O.V

I was back in the Nightmare Realm once again, all thanks me having second thoughts back when I was getting the journal.

My mind rushed back to the words Shooting Star said to me as I was knocked unconscious.

The kid...likes me?

That's preposterous!

I'm a demon capable of killing multiple things at once with the snap of my fingers, why would the human like me?

Nonetheless I was...intrigued. Wanting to find out more I decide to listen to the kid's thoughts. I still had permission from our previous deal, so why not use it to my advantage?

"I was so easily deceived...

How could I have trusted Bill.

I should have ignored him back in Stan's mind.

I hate you Bill, with a passion. IF YOU'RE HEARING THIS YOU'RE DEAD TO ME. "

I stop listening a the last sentence.

The kid...hated me?

I feel my stomach drop.

I'm overcome with a weird sensation.

Am I feeling...upset?

I sit down and stare at the ground.

Usually I loved it when people hated me, it meant I was doing my job correctly, but now...It actually felt...nice having someone who didn't for once.

Pine Tree didn't like me anymore now though, I've made him despise me.

I run my hand down my face in frustration. 

I'm experiencing emotions. How could that kid do this to me? Not again...

I can't isolate myself away from him like before, it makes it worse. It's so confusing...I don't comprehend this...

I look out into the distance and mutter to myself, not really knowing why...

"I'm sorry Pine Tree..."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

I spent what felt like hours thinking about what to do until I came to the conclusion of watching the kid, I'd probably see him plan his revenge and sure, it'll hurt, but I want to find out anyway to change how he feels about me now.

I want the kid to like me once more.

I connect to one of my windows of vision and watch the human.

He was lying in bed with the journal, scribbling away.

I decide to tune into his thoughts to get more information.

"Through my past few days Bill has proven to be a really good friend. He offered me assistance and was always here for me.

Even though recently he has broken my trust 

I still like Bill

a lot."

I loosen up with relief, the kid didn't despise me.

Just as I'm about to leave, reassured, I hear the kid throw the book across the room in a panick.

I stop and observe.

After calming down I see the kid blushing furiously, he throws himself back and covers his face.

Curious, I tune in again and hear him say he...has a crush on me?

The kid likes me alright,

a bunch.

I'm...I have no idea how I feel.

The previous me would laugh at how absurd it is and plan to use that against the human.

But...

I don't want to.

I feel flattered and a mix of what they call happiness ?

After a while I see Pine Tree fall fast asleep.

Now's my chance to set things right.


	17. Apologizing

Dipper P.O.V

As I looked around I saw everything was once again in a gray scale.

That meant I was back in the dreamscape.

Bill was here then.

I call out for him, desperately needing answers.

"Bill?! I know you're here! Please talk to me face to face!"

Instantly the demon appeared.

"Hey there Pine Tree!" Bill summoned his cane out of thin air and twirled it in his hand. "You called?"

I gulped and nodded.

"I did. I need answers Bill." I look him directly in the eye, not with anger, but with confusion.

"Why did you...lie to me like that? I thought we were friends...I thought you liked me Bill." 

My face turns a light shade of pink at the last words, but continue on.

"Do I mean nothing to you Bill? I'm just some naive pawn aren't I?" I say, my voice cracking a bit. The thought he never cared about me still stung intensely. I blink multiple times to prevent myself from tearing up.

He looked at me for a while then closed his eye. He advanced a bit closer to me and began to speak.

"Pine Tree...I... I'm sorry."

My heart skips a beat, did I really just hear him apologize to me?

"I shouldn't have tricked you like that. I'm still a demon though, I can't help it. Although I honestly am sorry. Of course we are friends. You do mean a lot to me. I do like you. You're my favorite meatsack. You aren't just some pawn to me."

My heart flutters at his words.

He did care about me, and he did like me.

"If you want I'll make it up to you kid."

Filled with relief and joy I reach out and hug him.

Again, he responded with shock, but he hugged back his time.

I blush uncontrollably, but try my best to remain calm.

"...you're not a bad kid Pine Tree."

"Thanks Bill."

After what seemed like forever I pull away, I was still blushing like crazy.

Bill looked at me and crafted a fiery blue rose and handed it to me.

"For you."

My face goes even redder, but I accept it.

The rose was engulfed in blue flames like when Bill made deals with people. It didn't hurt and was actually soothing.

"T-thanks."

"No problem."

We stood in silence, atmosphere extremely heavy.

My heart was pounding, what did this mean? 

Did Bill...? 

N-no he's just being kind...

All of a sudden a bright flash blinds my vision. I blink and I find myself sitting up on my bed.

I was awake again.

I look around frantically, did I get to keep the rose?

After searching for a few minutes I sigh in defeat, it's not here.

I run my hand though my hair and stop.

It was in my hair.

I supress a squeal and take it out.

I actually get to keep it!

I then hear the door burst open, Mabel running inside.

"Hey Dipdop I was- OH MY GOSH WHERE'D YOU GET THE PRETTY FLOWER FROM?" She slid next to me and stared at the flaming flower. 

She reached out to touch it, but when she did the flames died out and the flower lost it's color.

She retracted her hand swiftly.

"Woah Dip did I kill your flower? I'm so sorry!"

Just as I was about to say something the rose regained it's color once her hand wasn't near it.

Mabel glanced at me perplexed and repeated her question a tad more stern.

"Where'd you get this?"

I bite my lip and heat goes to my face.

"I don't know...I just found it..."

"Dipper! You're a bad liar!" She huffed at me. "Tell me!"

My shoulders drop in defeat. "You're right...Bill gave it to me..." I turn away to hide my glowing cheeks, but I can feel her smirking at me.

"Ooooooo lala. I'm guessing you guys made up then? What a pretty "I'm sorry" present. Specially made for his boyfriend."

"Mabel! I'm not dating Bill!" I respond, flustered.

"Might as well be. He's head over heels for you." She smirked at me even more.

"Mabel...

you really think so?"

 

"I know so."


	18. Falling For Him

Bill P.O.V

As I left his dreams I feel a huge mixture of things.

I felt...what humans call nervous and confused.

I'm still confused about what I did back there.

I felt something overcome me and I actually apologized and hugged the kid back?

Why would I do that?

I actually didn't feel bad when I did so, it felt...nice.

I'm developing strong feelings for the kid.

This isn't good.

Yet...I don't want to do anything about it.

I like...liking the kid.

Maybe this isn't a bad thing.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Dipper P.O.V

Weeks, maybe a month or more has passed and I would always meet up with Bill when I went to sleep.

Things have changed back to how it was before, but better.

The only thing that wasn't better was my feelings for Bill.

My crush was getting out of control.

I kept slipping up on my words and getting more nervous around him to the point it was ridiculous.

I couldn't stop myself from blushing when I was around him.

He didn't care though, he didn't tease me about it either.

He has become so much nicer than before, he's a reformed demon in my eyes.

I knew I could get to him.

So now here I am, getting ready to go bed when all the color in the world disappears.

Bill appears, not looking too happy.

He's in his anger mode, red and eye pitch black with his white pupil.

"Woah Bill are you okay?" I ask concerned, I haven't seen him like this in so long, this isn't normal.

"No I am NOT okay Pine Tree. This is all you're fault! How could I let you do this to me?!!"

I gasp hearing him yell at me, he was angry with me?

"W-what? What did I do? What happened? Bill?"

"I've been banished from the Nightmare Realm. I've been revoked of my title. I lost most of my powers... and it's all YOUR fault." He spat angrily, he was pissed off at me.

"I-I don't understand...what do I do Bill? I-I'm sorry...but please tell me what I did wrong."

Instead of responding to me he snaps his fingers, and I witness him transform into a human form. I didn't get to really examine him but there was on distinguish feature, an amulet. It was glowing a purplish red. I look at him astonished, how did he do that?

My thoughts are interrupted as I see him walk towards me, his clothes a burning red and curls his hands into fists.

I flinch and step back, he was going to hurt me.

"Oh you want to know WHY it's your fault? It's because of this you idiot."

He reached forwards and grabbed the sides of my face. He stared at me furiously.

After a long time he collides his lips against mine, fading back into a warm yellow.

I feel shivers go through me at the contact, he was kissing me?

Not really knowing what to do I kissed back, closing my eyes.

I felt his soft lips move against mine, his hands running through my hair.

After what felt like hours we pull away from each other, out of breath.

He lifts his hand and runs it down his face exasperated.

"Pine Tree...I don't know how you did this to me...but I've been experiencing feelings ever since I met you. Most of these feelings I feel them for you..."

I look at him dumbfoundedly, this was happening so fast, I was still in shock.

 

"W-what I'm trying to say kid...is I think...I think I'm in love with you kid..."


	19. Confessions

Dipper P.O.V

I looked at Bill in awe, a demon actually was admitting his feelings for me.

I wouldn't think it possible, but here we are.

My heart felt like it was going to explode from how fast it was beating, my face burned from how hard I was blushing.

"B-Bill...I-I...I love you too..."

Instantly, he pulls me into a hug, while shaking.

"Pine Tree...I'm a disgrace to everyone back in the Nightmare Realm...I can't go back..."

"How did you get kicked out Bill?" I ask, hugging back, he was on the verge of a breakdown.

"In a way it was because of you...the demons noticed how I was putting off my job to spend time with you..."

Bill started to breathe heavily, studdering while speaking.

"Th-they got suspicious k-kid, in the end they told me to either k-kill you or gi-give up my title and most of my powers..."

He paused for a bit, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"But I couldn't, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did Pine Tree, so I didn't. When they saw I decided not to they kicked me out in shame...it's disgusting to demons for a demon to fall for a human back there..."

I can't believe it. He gave up so many things for me instead of making me perish, he really cared about me.

"I'm so sorry Bill... you can stay with me if you want." I say, with sympathy.

"That'd be nice, thanks kid..."

 

I go quiet but then realize something wasn't right.

"Wait Bill...how are you able to experience feelings? I would of never thought to see you like this."

Bill broke from the hug and looked deeply into my eyes.

"I have no idea Pine Tree. I don't understand them and frankly, I'm...scared."

He looked away and kept talking.

"My thoughts are all different now, I feel things and I'm so confused Pine Tree...

the worst part is...I love you so much it hurts."

I turn my head in an effort to see Bill's face, and to my dismay he was actually crying.

I reach and push his hair back to see his face clearly.

It hurt me so much to see him like this, the once fearless, heartless demon was now crying in front of me...because he loved me.

"I'll help you get used to this... I know this is strange and foreign to you, but I'll help you through this Bill. I won't leave your side."

I use my hand and wipe his tears away and softly kiss him on the lips to comfort him.

"I'll be here for you, no matter what. I love you Bill."

 

 

"I love you too Dipper."


	20. The Incantation

Third Person P.O.V

The two sat together, Dipper embracing Bill on his lap.

It had been so long since the demon ever had someone hold him that way, he was confused and afraid.

He didn't expect to ever feel anything for the child, nonetheless he enjoyed it.

"Bill?"

"Yes my Pine Tree?"

"Is it possible for you to move into our dimension? I'd like you stay with us...with me..." The boy said while looking off into the distance, he was trying to hide his beet red face.

"I want to be with you too kid, there is a way." Bill removed himself from his lap and stood up.

"Your journal has a way to grant beings a meatsack, in other words a meatsack."

Dipper grabbed his vest and pulled out his journal, not fearing the demon would try anything, he had complete trust for him now.

He flipped through the pages, not finding anything useful.

"I don't see anything about that, am I not looking hard enough?"

Bill simply shook his head and smirked.

"Remember the plant I gave you?"

Dipper's face flushed at the mention of his precious flower, he always kept it nearby, especially when he slept.

"Y-yes. What about it?"

"It's glow helps see stuff I've written down, part of the reason I wanted this journal back was because when I was with the author I helped him with his notes."

"Oh, that makes sense...I guess."  
Dipper got up from his bed and walked to his cabinet where his rose was.

The moment he lay his fingers it glowed a warm fire, he smiled at it and continued back.

He sat back down and opened the book, Bill sat next to him waiting for him to get to the right page. As he flipped through it the flower he held wasn't the only thing that glowed, he couldn't stop blushing.

The closeness between them made him nervous but he kept himself concentrated.

Suddenly Bill placed his finger on the book and said "Here it is."

"Datis Corporibus"

He glanced around the page, instantly recognizing the language he wrote his notes in.

He pointed the bottom center of the page.

"This is it kid, this incantation grants life to anything."

"But you're already alive?" Dipper looked at Bill perplexed, wanting an explanation.

"Yes I am kid, but I don't have a heart, or a soul for that matter. That's where you come in."

"What are you saying?" Dipper narrowed his eyes.

"I need you to give up part of your soul in order for me to exist."

The boy jumped back at his words, startled.

"Wait, what?!! Me? I have to give you my soul?!!" Dipper put his hand on his face and his breathing quickened.

"Couldn't I die?!!"

"Only if you mess up saying the incantation out loud Pine Tree, but I won't let that happen."

Bill extended his hand towards Dipper and entwined his finger's with his, giving him comfort.

"I'll help you pronounce it correctly, I wrote it after all. It's not that difficult kid."

He stopped hyperventilating and took one last deep breath and nodded.

 

"If it means I'll get to be with you during the day, I'll do it.

 

I'll give up part of my soul for you Bill."


	21. Together

Third Person P.O.V

"Do you get how to pronounce it all out now my Pine Tree?"

Dipper nodded, not very confident but he was ready.

"Are you sure you don't want to do one more practice test before the real thing."

He gulped but nodded once more.

"I think I got this Bill."

The two stood in front of a clearing in the forest, on he ground Dipper had drawn Bill's cipher wheel. 

The demon wasn't with him in physical form since it was morning and Dipper wasn't asleep anymore.

Dipper took a deep breath to calm himself, he was really anxious.

One slip up and he could end up cutting off his own life.

He raised his arm up to help emphasis every syllable.

"Faciunt,

ut traderem eam partem

sumus addicti vitae!"

Silence.

Then the cipher wheel started glowing, light projecting from it.

All of a sudden intense pain surrounded his chest, it felt like someone just stabbed him and was trying to rip out his insides.

Before he could even react or scream he fell to his knees and passed out, the pain knocking him out.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Many moments later the boy was able to regain consciousness, and the first thing to greet him was Bill.

"Pine Tree! I thought you died, but of course that isn't possible, I wouldn't be here if you did."

Dipper groggily got up and faced Bill, even with the emptiness and small contstant pain he felt in his heart and mind he knew this was worth it.

He wobbled his way on to his feet, Bill aiding him, although once he tried walking he immediately plummeted to he ground.

He was physically drained, he couldn't walk.

"Oh man, Pine Tree guess I'm going to have to give you the special treatment."

Bill grinned and scooped Dipper up bridal style.

Dipper was too weak and tired to give more than a small squeal and didn't fight back.

He put his arms around his neck and fell asleep, he needed to gain his energy back.

Bill gave him a small peck on the cheek, and gazed at the child peacefully sleeping.

"Sleep well my Pine Tree."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~  
Dipper P.O.V

I wake up back in my room again, was everything a dream?

"Not at all my Pine Tree, your dream boy is a reality." Bill purred softly.

I stiffen and turn my head and look behind me.

I was in Bill's arms.

I blush deeply and lean back on him.

"Looks like it worked, I'm glad you're here with me now..."

He ran his hand through my hair and hummed back in response.

"Pine Tree...you know we're bonded to each other now, right?"

"I figured giving someone your soul does that."

"That means I feel whatever you feel kid."

"So?"

"I felt your pain, and it wasn't hilarious at all."

I raise my head and look back at him, he looked concerned and worried.

He hugged me a bit tighter and whispered to me, each word dripping with sadness.

"I'm sorry for that my Pine Tree, I won't let you go through any pain like that ever again."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

~{but promises are always meant to be broken...}~


	22. A Change Of Plans

Third Person P.O.V

The two laid together, cuddling in the room.

It was like they were the only two people in the entire world, nothing else mattered.

It was peaceful, nothing could ruin this perfect moment,

and then Mabel ran inside the room, practically kicking open the door.

 

"DIPPER PACIFICA'S PARENTS AND HER ARE PLANNING THIS HUGE PARTY THING AND I'M INVITED BUT SHE NEEDS YOur help and I..."

She stopped in her tracks and fell silent taking in what was in front of her.

After a few moments of glancing at Dipper, then at the person next to him, then at the triangular window, then at Dipper again she finally spoke up, gasping.

"Oh....mY GOSH DIPPER ARE YOU CHEATING ON BILL?!! I KNOW HE'S A TRIANGLE BUT THAT'S JUST PLAIN RUDE DIP DOP!!!" She flailed her arms around, on the verge of lecturing her brother.

Dipper quietly got up from the bed and walked over to his sister and simply placed his hands on her shoulders, and whispered.

"Mabel, that is Bill."

Instead of calming her down it made her yell even louder, while shaking her brother.

"OH MY GOSH DIPPER YOU SCORED BIG, LOOK AT HIM IN A HUMAN FORM, HE'S SMOKING, THE SMOKE DETECTOR IS GOING TO GO OFF ANY MINUTE NOW, DANG DIP I'M PROUD!" She hollered, fanning herself in astonishment. Bill simply chuckled at the display, amused by her antics.

"Mabel are you done yet." Dipper said, slightly embarrassed by her making such a scene.

"Yes, but I want an explanation later, cause this is too good to be true bro bro. FIRST THOUGH, I need to tell you about Paz's party!"

"Blondie's hosting a gathering?" Bill asked, intrigued by the matter and sat up.

"Yup! We need your help though Dip, her parent's are cursed by this ghost and we need you to bust it! Please PLEASE say you'll help!" She clasped her hands together and pleaded.

"Alright Mabel, i can't say no to you."

"Or me~" Bill added, smirking.

"Shush Bill." He swatted his hand in the air, as if trying to get rid of an annoying fly, an annoying fly called Bill.

Mabel's eyes sparkled and she tackled her sibling with a hug of gratitude.  
"Thank you thank you THANK YOU!"

"So what date is the party on?" He asked, trying to get more information to prepare himself.

Mabel stepped back, did a thinking face for a bit and her face fell.

"Oh um oops."

"Oops what?"

"It's today I actually, I forgot I was suppose to tell you a week ago... but I remembered so I just told you now haha."

"MABEL?!! SERIOUSLY?!! WHEN'S THE PARTY?!!" Dipper yelled at her, voice cracking a bit, making the demon laugh even harder. He was enjoying their hilarious bickering.

Mabel grinned even more, knowing this'll make her brother even more furious.

"In about an hour and a half. So we probably should go now it takes half an hour to get there."

Dipper tugged at his hair in frustration, he had no idea how long it would take to find the ghost, much less get rid of it. How would he get dressed properly on such short notice too?

He would go as he was at the moment but Pacifica would probably scold him.

He didn't want another lecture, especially from Pacifica.

Lectures from Mabel were already enough, but there's no time.

 

He sighed, not being able to stay mad at his sister for long and said,

"Let's get going, we don't have much time to waste."


	23. You Two Can Handle This

Third Person P.O.V

Just before the younger sibling stepped out of the room Bill stopped him.

"Woah woah woah, did you forget something my Pine Tree?" He asked, unamused at his forgetfulness.

"I admit it was humorous watching you get frustrated, because you're adorable, but I'm a demon kid. I can just teleport us there. You needn't get so troubled."

The boy inhaled deeply while wiping his hand down his face in embarrassment, mostly at the comment he said about him, but spoke back.

"R-right, you have powers, I kinda figured you lost them as a human..." His voice trailed off in thought, how did he still have his magical abilities?

Bill smirked and simply replied with "You know I can hear you're thoughts, you don't have to be shy my Pine Tree, just ask me! Not everything has to be mystery."

He sheepishly smiled and asked him what he previously pondered.

Bill pointed to the amulet in the center of his magician like cape. It was a golden triangle with a single eye.

"As a human the powers I have left are stored in this handy little amulet my Pine Tree. I am sort of limited but it doesn't matter, I don't need too much magic in this form."

After he finished his explanation Dipper nodded, agreeing it made sense but then snapped his fingers in realization.

"Mabel! Pacifica is going to kill me if I don't go properly dressed, isn't she?"

"Most likely bro bro, it's suppose to be a fancy rich people party."

He groaned and walked to his closet, taking out the old suit he wore when Stan left to become a millionaire when Mabel and him made a bet.

He then walked to Bill and proceeded to push him out the room without a word and closed the door to get changed. Not until telling his sister to turn around though of course.

After Dipper changed Mabel did as well into a pink fluffy dress she put together and stepped back out where Bill was waiting impatiently by the door.

"You two took forever." 

"It wasn't even more then ten minutes Bill."

"Time is irrelevant."

"Well that just contradicts your statement."

Bill stared at Dipper for a long time in annoyance but rolled his eyes and ignored it.

He grabbed both Dipper and Mabel's hands, Dipper stiffening a bit, but Mabel just plain excited to experience teleportation.

Bill cleared his throat and spoke in a foreign language.

"Vade ad mansione."

In an instant the view of the shack was blurred out and quickly replaced by the spectacular view of the Northwest gates.

Pacifica was there waiting impatiently.

She ran behind them and shoved them inside as the gates were opened for less than two minutes so no one could get in.

Once they were in she sighed and shock her head.

"You two are so late!" She practically growled at them.

"What do you mean? We got here at exactly 6."

Pacifica gasped and face palmed, no wonder.

"It said 5pm not 6pm Mabel, I swear sometimes you're a hopeless case. No matter, it's okay we still got a bit of time."

She turned around and looked at Dipper. "So you're willing to help me right? I need you to come with me to figure out what's messing up the place, we can't have the guests see us like this."

Dipper opened his mouth to speak but was pulled back by Bill, green tinting his amulet.

"Give us a sec Blondie."

He pulled him to the corner to have a word with him.

"My Pine Tree I'm not liking this, I can't let you get separated from me."

"Why not? It's just to help Pacifica, there's nothing wrong with this."

Bill bit his lip, as if going over some of his thoughts. He then replied sternly with "Give Shooting Star the journal, she's Llama's friend and she's seen you use it enough times to understand how to use it as well."

"I need you to go with me to the forest." He said emotionless, like he didn't want him to be here.

"Why? Pacifica needs my help, I can't go back on my word!" 

Bill's mouth twisted in anger, amulet glowing red and green.

"Just go with me, it won't take long. Just give Shooting Star the journal...please my Pine Tree."

Dipper sighed in defeat and nodded. "Fine Bill, I'll give it to Mabel."

The two walked back to Mabel and Pacifica who were by the chocolate fountain, talking about something.

"Mabel, here take this." Dipper passed the journal to his sister, like Bill told him to do.

"Huh? Why are you giving me your nerd book?" Mabel questioned, confused.

"I can't help you two, I have to do something else and it can't wait. Just flip to the ghost section in the journal, it'll tell you the types of ghost categories and how to get rid of them." Dipper explained to Mabel, who still didn't completely understand.

"I have to go now, good luck!"

Dipper ran off to go back with Bill, held his hand and the two teleported out the mansion, leaving Mabel and Pacifica to deal with the hauntings.


	24. Small Arguments

Third Person P.O.V

The two reappeared in the center of the forest, where they met for the second time, but instead of it being in the dreamscape it was in reality.

"Okay Bill...we're here now. What did you need me for?"

Bill shook his head and sighed.

"My Pine Tree I don't need you to do anything I just wanted to talk to you." He said quietly, averting his eyes.

"Huh? About what?" He questioned, noticing the change of expression on Bill.

Bill lifted Dipper's hand and cupped it with his and spoke again. "I wanted to say that...something's going to happen, something big and important in your life and it's going to change everything." Be began, avoiding eye contact. "I don't want you to stop talking to me after that is that clear?" He said sternly.

"Uhm okay...can't you tell me what's going to happen?" Dipper asked, still really confused.

"No. It would mess up my- the future. I can't mess with time, it's not worth it." He responded, emotionless.

"But you're an all powerful demon? It can't be hard to fix it."

"My Pine Tree I may be a demon but that doesn't mean I'm an invincible god."

Bill lifted Dipper's hand up to him and kissed it softly, then let go of it.

"I just wanted to warn you is all kid, we can go back now, I wouldn't suggest it though." Bill warned, looking around he saw dark clouds in sky. "Yeah definitely wouldn't suggest it."

"I'll stay here I guess..." Dipper responded taking note of his warning.

The two sat down together, Dipper leaning against Bill, while Bill's arm was wrapped around them.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

After chatting with Bill for what felt like hours the two returned back to the mansion, after Bill said it was okay to return.

Once they popped back in Mabel came running to them, her dress dirty, muddy and a bit torn, same with Pacifica.

"You guys are back! Oh my gosh it's a good thing you didn't come back sooner or you'd be a literal tree Dipper!" She then pointed at Pacifica and continued speaking. "Also just to let you know Pacifica is going to stay with us for a while." 

"For personal reasons." Pacifica added.

Dipper raised an eyebrow at the statement but didn't ask further.

"Alright, so did you get to get rid of the ghost? What happened?" He asked, wanting to know what he missed.

Mabel stuttered at the question, face turning a bit pinker than usual.

"It was nothing!" Pacifica answered for her. "We just were in a bit of trouble but it's all good now!" She pointed to the crowd around her. "All we had to do was let the townsfolk in...so it's all good!" She forced a smile, sweating a bit. "Anyways you guys enjoy yourselves while I'm going to go pack my things." Pacifica ran to her room, Mabel hesitated a bit but went to join her as well.

Bill and Dipper were left alone in the party not really knowing what was going on, but they didn't care.

Soon people started dancing to some slow music and Bill grinned, seeing an opportunity and he was going to take it.

"Care to dance my Pine Tree?" He extended a hand out to the boy.

But instead of Dipper accepting it he slapped his hand, squeaking a bit. 

"B-Bill! No! We're in public! I can't let people see us like this! We have to act like friends! You'll embarrass me!" He stressed the 'friends' bit.

Bill looked at him, offended but retracted his hand back angrily.

"Fine." He muttered, crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

Dipper looked at Bill apologetically and mouthed a 'sorry' but Bill acted like he didn't notice.

They stood there for the rest of the party not communicating once until Mabel and Pacifica ran up to them, saying it was time to go, which was when he held Dipper's hand along with Mabel's to teleport them back, Pacifica holding Mabel's.

When they got back home the four went back up to the bedroom, Bill and Dipper still not talking to each other.

Mabel sat on her bed next to Pacifica and sighed.

"You guys are acting like sad hurt puppies! What happened? You guys wouldn't stop talking to each other before and now you won't even look at each other!" She looked at Dipper for an explanation.

Pacifca twisted her mouth at the scene.

"Are they like dating or something? They look like an angry couple." She pointed out.

Mabel turned to Pacifica.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, they are dating...I think. Can't really tell since they always act like friends around me....sometimes, but I'm 80% sure they are!" Mabel stated cheerfully. "Which reminds me..." They went back to talking to Dipper and Bill. "You guys should kiss and make up, stop being so grumpy! I'm sure whatever happened wasn't even a big deal."

"Pine Tree smacked my hand."

"You wanted me to dance with you! In public!" 

"It was just one dance."

"Everyone could see!"

"Who cares?"

"I do!"

Mabel groaned walked over the them.

"Okay Bill, my bro bro shouldn't have slapped your hand. And Dipper, Bill shouldn't have almost embarrassed you in public. Now just agree no angry hitting and no public displays of affection. Got it? Now apologize." She said sternly, when it came to relationships she took it very seriously.

Bill and Dipper looked at each other and then at Mabel.

"Fine. I'm sorry, I'll try not embarrass you anymore my Pine Tree."

"I'm sorry too...I won't hit you...or yell at you...again Bill."

Pacifica yawned loudly, from looking at them apologize.  
"What? Is this couples therapy or something?"

"I guess." Mabel shrugged. "At least they made up." She then walked to her closet and took out her grappling hook, tape and a curtain.

She went in the middle of where their beds were divided and taped one end of the grappling hook up high, then walked to the opposite wall and stuck the hook into the wall, making the string stretch across. She grabbed the curtain and flung it over, creating a barrier between the two.

"There! Now you two can do couple-y stuff without us having to watch it!" She said in a singsong voice. 

"And also for changing... It's weirder since there's four of us."

She looked at the time and decided to was time to sleep. The four changed and went into bed.

Mabel and Pacifica hugged but the other two faced their back to each other angrily.

Bill couldn't sleep though, because he knew something was happening, and it was happening tomorrow.

 

Dipper was going to hate him.


	25. A Sudden Disaster

Dipper P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of Mabel yelling about something she found. She dove under he curtains into our section and shook me to go with her.

"Dipper! Dipper come with me I found something amazing!"

She dragged me down the hallways and stopped to a door.

"So I was looking for more blankets for Pacifica and I found this!" She opened the door, revealing some illegal fireworks.

I gasped at the sight and looked at me with a gleam in her eye.

"Bro bro..you know what I'm thinking?"

"Crazy rooftop fireworks party!" We say in unison, and we run towards the door and we run into Pacifca and Bill in the kitchen eating. 

"Woah Mabel are you going to like set those off? Isn't your uncle still asleep or something?" She asked us, a little concerned.

Bill raised his eyebrow at the sight but grinned.

"Stirring up chaos? I want in kids." 

Mabel and I lead Bill with us to the roof of the shack, Pacifica joining us once she finished eating.

"I AM THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION!" Mabel yelled as she set a firework spiraling through the sky.

Everyone laughed and continued setting the fireworks off when suddenly the cops arrived.

"Do you have a permit for those?"

Bill cleared his throat and responded. "Do you have a permit for being annoying? because if you don't you should be sent to jail."

Mabel gave him a high five and we all laughed as they left angrily, but without telling us anything else.

Grunkle Stan then walked outside the door and shouted to us. "You four better clean this all up!" 

We sighed but brightened up as he added, "With these!" He held up three bags filled with water balloons and we ran back down to get started.

We had a small water balloon fight and everything felt right, like it couldn't get any better.

I was right.

It only went downhill.

Out of no where a bunch of government guys appear and start hand cuffing my uncle. I turn around to try to get Bill to help us but I see he's gone. Mabel and Pacifica and hugging each other in fright as they see Stan get arrested, apparently for stealing toxic waste?

Nonsense! Stan would never!

I'm not able to think much into it since the government guys walk over and force us into a car.

As Mabel and I look out the window I hear Stan shout from a different government car.

"Kids, you got to believe me! For once I'm actually innocent!"

As the car drives off I hear him shout for us, but I couldn't do anything.

After being stuck inside for a while we hear the government guy talking to someone.

"We've got Mr. Pines in custody. Our men are searching inside the shack for the device. You take care of those kids."

Mabel gasped at the last part, since it sounded pretty scary.

"What're you going to do to us?"

"We'll be taking you to child services."

Pacifica's face twisted and yelled with Mabel back at him.  
"Boo!"   
"Gross!"

"In the meantime enjoy some mindless reality TV, designed to pacify you and make you stop asking questions.

The TV turned on with a dumb show called Justin Kerprank, I sigh and look out the window not interested.

Mabel turned to look at me and spoke to me worryingly. 

"Dipper, this is crazy. There's no way Stan was stealing hazardous waste! We gotta clear his name!"

"Yeah! I don't want to have to go to child services, let's free the old man and escape this car first!"

I look around trying to think of a way to save Stan.

"The security tapes my Pine Tree."

My eyes widen, hearing whose voice it is.

"Bill? You're still here?" I reply with my thought's, not wanting to seem suspicious to the driver.

"Yes I'm still here kid. Anyways back to the matter at hand, you need to check the security tapes."

"I can't help you much more than this, I'm sorry but it's too risky for me my Pine Tree. I'm wishing you good luck."

And as sudden as he showed up in my mind he was gone, I felt his presence leave.

The security tapes.

"Mabel the security tapes! Didn't Stan say he was restocking? If we get those surveillance tapes for the Mystery Shack we can prove he's innocent!"

"That's perfect, but we need a way out." She said thinking.

Pacifica tapped on her shoulder and pointed to the car next to us, it had a sticker about Several Timez.

Mabel nods and taps on the window to get the person driving, which was Manly Dan, to notice her.

When he did she wrote on the window "Several Timez is Overrated!"

In anger he yelled and veered the logging vehicle into the car and it's sent rolling off the road.

We scream as it turned and twisted, the guy yelling "Mayday!" until it stopped, stuck between some trees, luckily for us the back seats weren't blocked so Mabel, Pacifica and I were able to get out without a problem.

As we started to leave to go save Stan the government guy spoke into his earpiece requesting back up.

I walked up and took it and broke it. I didn't need him getting in my way again.

As I start to leave again I hear him talking.

"Oh you poor kids, you think your uncle is innocent? I've seen it all before."

I stop walking, what was he getting at?

"False names, double lives, one minute their playing with water balloons, the next their building doomsday devices. Your uncle scammed the whole world, you gonna let him scam you too?"

I pause, and stutter.  
"You...You don't know what your talking about." I walk away, he was just lying, I can't let him get to me.

I'm going to go save my uncle and no one's going to stop me.


	26. Deceived the Whole Time

"Pacifica don't tell me you don't know how to climb a tree?" I yelled down to her, Mabel and I decided to glide our way into the shack with her grappling hook so the government people couldn't see us, but Pacifica wouldn't climb up.

"Of course I do! I just...don't want to..."

Mabel sighed and climbed back down and climbed back up with Pacifica, guiding her so she wouldn't get hurt.

Once she was up we secured the grappling hook and glided across, landing inside our room.

We ran down the stairs, we needed to get those tapes before it was too late. We went into Stan's office and locked the door behind us, that way no one would know we were here.

"Alright. If I was Stan, where would I hide those surveillance tapes?"

I examine the area, trying to find something that would give me a clue.

"Wait Dipper the antelabbit!"

"Mabel that's a jackalope." Pacifica said, correcting her.

"Pfft that can't be right."

Pacifica rolled her eyes and Mabel made her way to the jackalope and fixes it's antler.

The walls flips over, revealing a TV with the surveillance tapes, including a tape player.

"Woah looks like you were right Mabel." Pacifica commented, seeing the old TV.

"I'm always right, usually." She pointed to the tape, noticing something. "It's this week, this is it!"

It flashes to a recording of Soos, Wendy and Mabel in the shack yelling Soos to do a wormy dance.

She fast forwards several hours to the point where Stan is restocking.

"Look there it is! This'll prove Stan is innocent! The date says it was last night!"

"You guys did it! We should get out of here now before we're caught." Pacifica stated.

Mabel nodded and reached to take the tape out but realised Stan leaving the shack in the recording.

We stop and look at it, seeing Stan hasn't returned.

"Uh oh..."

"Maybe the camera just glitches?" Pacifica suggested.

"Um...maybe he went to the bathroom outside, the way nature intended?"

I would have said either of them could be right but was stopped in my tracks by seeing Stan return with stolen toxic waste.

"Oh Stan...you didn't...."

"Wait don't panic, it could be anyone in that suit!"

"Yeah, he could be framed."

I open my mouth to speak but I'm interrupted by the recording, the guy dropped a barrel on his foot.

"Hot Belgium waffles! Wait...I'm alone. I can swear for real! SON OF A-"

I quickly turn off the TV, Mabel covering her ears along with Pacifica.

"That's him alright."

"Okay so maybe Grunkle Stan did steal some waste but that doesn't mean he's leading a nefarious double life!" She pointed out, a little worried nonetheless.

Pacifca pointed to a box sticking out from under the TV set.

"What's that?"

I take it out and look through, eyes widening at the things inside.

"Mabel...I'm not so sure about that..."

I turn on a lamp and show them the box filled with IDs and passports.

We look through them not believing our eyes.

"Stetson Pinefield?" Mabel asked out loud in disbelief.

"Hal Forrester?" Pacifca said in disgust, not liking what she was seeing.

"Andrew '8-Ball' Alcatraz? These are all fake IDs! You wouldn't need these unless you were trying to hide your identity!" I sputter out, so wouldn't that mean...

"M-Mabel?" Pacifca pulls on her arm and shows her a newspaper clipping. She looks at it and puts it down. "What?!! Stan Pines Dead?"

"Foul play suspected in Pines' death. Fiery car crash...breaks cut...by who?!!" Mabel yells out, confused by everything.

I pick up another clipping and read it out loud.

"Unnamed grifter at large..."

"Unnamed? Does that mean that..." Pacifica trailed off knowing what it meant.

"Grunkle Stan isn't..."

"Stan?!!" We look at a painting of him in shock, our uncle could possibly not even be related to us, everything could of been an enormous lie.

We panic for a while, spilling out thoughts and questions when Pacifica says something.

"Secret code to hide out?"

I look over to see it, but don't understand it.

"A1, B, C3...I've never seen a code like this."

Mabel walks over, and she shakes me a bit, reading the code.

"Wait Dipper I have! The vending machine!"

We rush to the vending machine to go figure out what would happen when we're halted to a stop by Soos.

"Woah dudes, what are you doing here?"

"We're trying to clear Stan's name! We need to get to the vending machine!" Mabel replied and tried to walk past him.

He blocked her again, nervously.  
"Sorry ham bone but I kind of promised Stan I would guard this with my life. Haha and I thought I loved snacks."

"But we need to get through!"

"I can't let you guys...I promised Stan."

"I'm sorry Soos."

Mabel nodded to Pacifica and she nodded back. The two walked to him menacingly. Pacifica took out a bottle of perfume and sprayed him while Mabel blew glitter into his eyes.

He stumbled back and shouted in pain.  
"Aaugh! Attack glitter and a Perfume Distraction! It's pretty but it hurts and reeks!"

We threw ourselves at him, while he tried to get us off Pacifica ran around and went behind him and punched in the code, the machine flung open, a secret passage way was discovered.

"Woah it's like something from a videogame."

"Or a fantasy."

"Or a dream."

"Or a nightmare."

We enter the lab and gasp at everything around us.

"Guys am I dreaming? Someone wake me up."

"This can't be real."

"This place is horrifying, your uncle didn't seem like he would have anything like this."

"Yeah I don't understand. Why would Mr.Pines have all this?"

"It's just like that bunker in the woods."

"But what is it doing underneath the Mystery Shack?"

Mabel frantically starts talking.

"Okay, okay so he's got a huge lab but that doesn't mean anything bad! Everyone's got secrets!" She picks up a photograph of us together. "It's still Stan and he loves us. And we love him, right?"

Just as about as I'm going to see something I spot something that catches my eye.

The missing journals.

"This can't be...it's impossible...the other two journals?!!" I flip through them making sure it's actually the real thing.

"All this time...all this time Stan had them?!! Was anything he told us true?!! Why does he have these?!!"

I kick the desk, infuriated. I couldn't believe any of this. Stan wasn't who he seemed all along.  
"What if he's the guy who made them?" Pacifica offered trying to calm me down.

"Or what if he stole then from him? The reason he has so many fake IDs...it's all because he's a master criminal! This machine was his master plan from the start!"

I open the journals up, combining all three to create a huge blueprint.

I shine a black light above them, additional notes being shown.

"Oh my."

"Woah"

I read from the book, noticing it's warnings.

"I was wrong the whole time. The machine was meant to create knowledge but it's too powerful. I was deceived and now it's too late. The device, if fully operational, could tear the whole universe apart! It must not fall into the wrong hands. If the clock ever reaches zero...our universe is doomed."

We all turn to look at a countdown clock. It was at one minute and thirty seconds.

"It's the final countdown! Like they always sang about!" Soos exclaimed.

I look through the journal and find a section about a manual override.

"The agents were right all along, we have to shut it down! Hurry! Turn these keys with me!" We run to them and turn them, Mabel going to the button when t appeared.

She lifted her hand to turn it off when someone interrupts her.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT BUTTON!" He yells out, breathing heavily.


	27. Trust

Dipper P.O.V

"Please don't press that shutdown button, please you have to trust me."

"Trust you? After you stole toxic waste and lied to me about everything this summer?!! I don't even know who you are!" I yelled back at him, he probably wasn't even my uncle.

"I know this all seems crazy, but don't turn it off, if you just let me explain-"

His watch beeps and we start floating off the floor, what was happening to gravity?!

"Brace yourselves kids!"

We fly upwards, not being able to control my movement I'm pushed back with Soos, Pacifica and Stan, Soos trying to stop Stan from getting to Mabel.

The timer broke through our cries. "T-minus thirty seconds."

Mabel's foot was caught under a wire and she made her way to he button, ready to press it.

"Quickly Mabel shut it down now!"

"Yeah, do it before we die!" Pacifica added.

"No Mabel please, trust me! I need it to stay on!" He yelled out desperately.

Mabel looked at him and then shut her eyes.

"Grunkle S-Stan...I don't e-even know if yo-you're my uncle..." Her eyes opened, tears spilling out. "I-I want to be-believe you b-but..."

"Then listen to me! This morning I was going to tell you all something important!"

"T-minus twenty seconds."

"I was going to tell you all that you might hear some bad things about me, but everything I do, everything I work on is for the sake of this family!"

The portal flashes, emitting a wave of force and we're pushed against the wall, but he keeps talking.

"Mabel he could be lying! The stake of the universe is at hand! Listen to your head!"

"Mabel please!"

"Mabel...press it..." Pacifca said quietly.

"Ten...nine...eight..."

Mabel looked at Pacifica, with worry in her eyes and lowed her hand a tad.

"Six...five...four..."

"Grunkle Stan..." She looked at him and squeezed her eyes shut and leg go of the lever.

"I trust you."

"Mabel no we're all going to die!!!" I scream, but it was too late.

"One."

The room is blinded by a piercing flash of lift and were all lifted up for a while and dropped down abruptly.

I rub my head and pain but notice someone stepping out the portal, advancing towards us, putting his hands on the first journal and placing it inside his coat.

"Wh-What? Who...is that?"

"The author of the journals..."

The person takes his goggles off, revealing someone looking almost the same as Stan.

"My brother..."

"Wait what?!! He's the author?!!"

Mabel and Pacifca look at each other for a second then at the two Stans.

I start hyperventilating a little, but I feel Bill show up again in my mind.

"Woah don't die on me my Pine Tree...you should be glad about this."

I calm a bit and look around the room, trying to find Bill.

"Where are you...?" I mutter out loud, not realizing it.

"Look I can't be here right now, remember I'm a dream demon. I can't let those agents see me."

I sigh sadly but I understood, I wouldn't want them capturing Bill.

"I'll still be with you in your mind, once you get rid of those agents I'll be back in physical form."

"then how can I get them to leave? That way you can be with me again!”

Bill went quiet and thought for a bit. 

“Do you remember the memory eraser you guys obtained?”

“yeah, I saw it down here, somewhere.”

“If you can get your hands on it I can tell you how to make it into a sound and amplify the radius. I'll need you to do this quickly, the agents have almost located the portal.”

“Okay I got this.”

I snap back into reality and see the Stans talking to Pacifica, Mabel and Soos about something. I decide not to distract them and go pick up the memory eraser gun. I run to one of the machines and connect the gun to it, Bill telling me what to do.

Once I finished I turned around and yelled at everyone to plug their ears and activate it, plugging my ears as well.

The sound pierces through the area, making the agents forgetting about everything.

The second Stan walks over to me once it was over. “Boy how did you do that?!”

I shrug, not wanting to tell him anything. “I just knew.”

He looks at me funny but runs out the lab and out the shack to get the agents to leave, getting their information on the case and destroying it.

Mabel and the others run out to go with Ford, probing him with questions. 

“You all go home now, my brother and me have a lot to discuss." Stan shooed us away and they walked back into the shack, disappointed.

Not caring too much I run back to the room also waiting for Bill to show up again.

As I went under the curtain that divided our rooms, not minding Mabel and Pacifica who were painting their nails talking about something, I see Bill on the bed. His legs crossed and arms behind his back.

"Hey there my Pine Tree!" He got up and walked to me and picked me up while hugging me.

"You did so well back there! I'm proud of my little Pine Tree." He cooed making my face heat up.

"Thanks Bill..." I muffled out, my face squished against his body. "Can you please put me down now?" 

Bill pouts a bit, but lets me down, not really wanting too.

Mabel then yells out it's time to sleep and turns off the lights, I crawl into my bed with Bill, this time I faced him, embracing him close to me. 

"Love you My Pine Tree, sleep well."

"Love you too Bill..."

I drifted off to sleep, not knowing what was coming.


	28. An Act Of Treason

Third Person P.O.V

Days passed with the addition of Ford, Dipper was able to talk to him and find out all about him and his backstory since he wasn't paying attention the first time.

He became pretty attached to his new Grunkle, he spended more and more time with him, especially after seeing he loved the board game "Dungeons Dungeons and more Dungeons". In fact Dipper spent so much time with Ford, someone was starting to get angry...and jealous.

Bill knew he couldn't try taking Dipper away from Ford. 

Why? 

Ford would recognize him way too quickly, and he'd get into all sorts of trouble and Ford would start telling them everything.

He couldn't let him find out anything...not yet.

It'd ruin everything  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~  
Dipper P.O.V

I walked into the room, excitedly. 

Ford had told me more knowledge and showed me something fascinating, I didn't even think it was possible and I wanted to tell Bill all about it.

I walk in to the room and go under the curtains to talk to Bill.

"Bill! You wouldn't believe what Ford showed me today!" I threw myself onto my bed, next to Bill. I turned a looked at him, expecting him to ask what.

But all he did was glance at me, a bit...annoyed?

"What is it Pine Tree? What did si-Stanford tell you now? I bet he told you more of his 'magnificent' adventures while he was wasting time in the portal." He spat angrily, glaring at me. 

"I don't care, I know way more things than that stupid fleshbag. He doesn't impress me, he's just some paranoid nerd." 

Taken back by how mad he was I looked at the ground, feeling a little hurt from his tone. 

"Well he showed me the side effects from using the portal. It created some really weird rift thing, connecting dimensions. He dismantled the portal from stopping it from getting worse. That's all, but you know what? I'm going back with Ford. Since you don't care about what I have to say, you probably think I'm just some 'paranoid nerd' too. Good bye."

I stood up and left, not turning back or noticing Bill's heartbroken face from seeing me leave.

As I stepped out the room Bill ran his hand down his face, realizing his mistake and whispered he was sorry, but it was too late.

He said enough.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~ 

As I sat with Ford at the table his expression changed a bit, a little more serious.

 

"Dipper...this town is filled with tons of crazy anomalies and you've encountered many as well. That's why I'm going to show you a picture and tell me if you recognize it." He took a paper from his pocket and unfolded it, a drawing of Bill was on it, in his original triangle form. 

"Bill Cipher?" I ask a little confused, why would Ford know about Bill? 

"You...you've seen him before?" Ford asks, nervousness hinting in his voice. 

"Seen him? I-I..." I bite my lip, hesitating on how much I should even tell him. 

 

"I'm friends with Bill. I've hung out with him a few times, why?" Ford's eyes widened in surprise. 

"Dipper you have no idea how big of a mistake you've done. Bill Cipher is a treacherous deceiving demon and you shouldn't be around him! He's tricked me before, he's the reason the stupid portal was created in the first place, all thanks to me making a deal with him, never trust Bill. If you continue being around him he'll end up tricking you too, you can't be with Bill! He's using you Dipper!" He said sternly, genuinely serious.

My heart raced at what he told me, was he telling the truth?

Have I made a mistake being with Bill?

He did betray me once...maybe he's right. 

Maybe Bill is bad after all.

 

He could still be using me as a puppet.

 

I was a puppet all along wasn't I?

 

But how would I stop being around him?

He practically lives here now.

 

"Grunkle Ford...there's something I have to tell you..." I look at him nervously, but it has to be said, if my uncle is telling the truth I have to end my relationship with Bill.

 

I need to get rid of him.

 

Before it's too late, I can't let my feelings get in the way of everything.

 

Even if I don't want to.

 

I have to trust Ford, he's right about everything. He knows what he's doing.

 

I take a deep breath before speaking, preparing myself. "Bill is the person staying with us he's been living here and he-" I'm interrupted by the sound of glass shattering is heard coming from behind the vending machine.  
doodlinderp"What the heck?!!" 

Ford gets up, puts the combination to the machine and runs down to his lab, I follow along worried.

Once we get there I freeze at the sight in front of me, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Bill was standing in front of a broken globe, the rift released and was breathing heavily with fury. 

"B-Bill?!!"

I cry out, my eyes filling up with tears, Ford was right all along.

"What a shame, I didn't think you two would find out so quickly, you're not as stupid as I thought you were sixer." He grinned sinisterly.

"I can't let you get in the way of what I need, so I did what had to be done while you two were distracted, stupid meatsacks." He laughed maniacally, I stood there, mouth agape.

"Game over Pine Tree."

 

 

"I win."


	29. It Was All Planned

Third Person P.O.V

As soon as Bill finished laughing he morphed back into a triangular form.

Dipper looked at him, eyes brimming with tears.

He couldn't believe it. It just didn't seem possible.

This all had to be a dream. Maybe he'd wake up soon and see Bill next to him, hugging him close. The real Bill.

"B-Bill? W-Why? H-How? I thought... Y-You were different now?" He stuttered out, voice cracking with fear.

Bill simply looked at him and cackled, he found his current state amusing.

"Oh right! That!" He laughed a bit more and continued talking.

"Geez kid, can't you recognize when you've been played? I was never powerless, no one can take them. I'm considered the strongest demon in my dimension, no one would dare try taking them. I lied."

Dipper's lip quivered at his words, he was using him. All this time.

"It was all part of my plan. To get you to pity me, to fall for me. It was all so you would trust me. I don't feel anything for stupid fleshbags like you. I'm a dream demon, I was just making my job easier." Bill twirled a cane he summined in his hand, and if he was still in his human body he'd be shaking his head. "Tsk tsk you're pathetic as usual Pine Tree."

That did it.

Dipper's heart felt like it was broken into pieces and broke into tears. 

Someone please wake him up from this nightmare.

Bill laughed once more and escaped out of the shack to start his evil doing.

Dipper fell to his knees, crying without end.

Ford looked at him confused but hugged him nonetheless, trying to comfort his nephew.

Mabel and Pacifica ran down to them in concern, noticing Dipper crying. As she tried to something the ground started shaking, skies darkening. The world undergoing a transformation.

"Grunkle Ford? What's happening?" Mabel asked, frightened by what was occurring around them.

"The end of the world." He said observing everything, with a hint of fear in his eyes. This was everything he was afraid that would happen, he wasn't able to stop it.

Ford ran to the door and closed it to stop a wave of weirdness and they all watched from the inside what Bill would do next.

The rip in the sky expanded and all his hench maniacs jumped out, it seemed he was introducing them to everyone who was nearby.

He then summoned an enormous pyramid from the ground, bubbles of some sort and started granting inanimate objects life.

Time slowed down, birds freezing slowly while flying, flames rose from the ground, the water tower roared and Ford turned away and spoke.

"It's Weirdmageddon...just like I worried about."

Ford ran down to his lab and walked back out with a box and backpack on his shoulders.

"I'm going to go put an end to all this, you all stay here alright? It's too dangerous for you all to tag along." He states and made his way to the door.

Just as he was about to put the other foot out the door Dipper called out to him.

"Wait! Grunkle Ford...I want...no...I'm going with you." He said, wiping his face to free his eyes of tears once more.

"Dipper I just said that it's too dangerous for you to-"

"Which is why I'm going. If anyone defeats Bill it's going to be with the help of me. I'm going to help you Ford, please. I need this chance." He wanted to get his revenge on Bill, then he could feel as sorry as he wanted to, but now business is business.

Ford sighed but nodded, he felt that if Dipper really felt that way he might as well go along too.

"Are you sure your ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

The two departed the shack, Mabel and Pacifica stayed inside, too terrified to try anything risky.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

The two went up to the highest clock tower and Dipper opened the window to make way for Ford's gun.

Dipper saw Bill when he opened the window and choked back a sob. No.

He wasn't going to cry again. Bill was a lying jerk and he wasn't going to cry over him again, it's not worth it. The sooner he got rid of Bill and forgot about everything the better.

Ford locked Bill's position in the gun and just as he was to pull the trigger a weirdness wave swept over and the tower spoke, knocking off his aim.

The ray hit Bill's top hat, burning a hole, revealing fresh flesh and bones inside.

He turned around, to see who dared tried to kill him and chuckled at the sight.

"Well, well, well and I thought today couldn't get any better!"

He pointed his finger's at the tower and shot it, making them fall back with debris.

Once Dipper got up he noticed Ford trapped under debris and he slided his journals to him, explaining to him that there's one other way to defeat the isosceles monster.

Dipper grabbed the books but gasped as he saw Bill rising up, Ford yelled at him to run and he did just that.

He ran as fast as his noodle legs could take him, carrying the precious books in his arms.

Everything was going so terrible so quickly, it was a literal nightmare.

He ran off and hide behind a tree, observing what Bill would do to his uncle.

He saw him exchange some words with him, demonstrating him to the other's and ended up asking him a riddle.

"Why did the old man do this?" H held his arms up.

Ford looked at him puzzled and repeated the action.  
"This?"

Bill leaned forward and zapped him with his eye, converting him into a golden statue.

He lifted Ford up and remarked "Because I needed a new backscratcher!"

Dipper gasped at the sight, his uncle was now a metal, in the blink of an eye.

He scratched his back with him, the demon and his crew laughing at the sight.

Dipper twisted his mouth angrily and rushed up to them.

Enough was enough. He wasn't going to let his uncle be treated this way, no matter what he felt about Bill.

"That's enough! Hand over my uncle! Or else!" He yelled to the demon, holding out the third journal to look menacing, he hoped he wouldn't realize it was an empty threat.

Bill's eye half closed from the bottom eye lid, indicating a smile. "Now isn't this interesting."

He advanced up close to Dipoer at the last word, shining a light, emitting from his eye, at the boy.

He lifted his arm in an effort to shield himself.

"My old puppet and tool is back for an encore! You think YOU can stop me? Go ahead Pine Tree show me what you got, show me I underestimated you. Prove me wrong. Make yourself a hero kid."

Dipper flipped through the pages, in vain.

Nothing was here, nothing could help him.

"I-um I uh."

"I-um I uh what? Come on Pine Tree do something amazing that will take me down this instant, what do you got? Everyone's waiting, do it!"

In frustration Dipper slammed the book close and leaped towards Bill arm extended, to hit him square in the eye, but was shot back by Bill.

He rolled back and his body slammed into the trunk of a tree harshly. He groaned and dropped his journal, the Hench maniacs laughing at his pain.

He reached out to grab it but it was taken out of his grasp by Bill, taking the other two as well.

"That's right don't be a hero kid. This is what happens to heroes in my world." He shook the statue and lifted a finger. Flames wrapped around the book and bent them to a crisp, dropping them in font of Dipper to see it all.

"No! The journals!" He cried out in dismay.

"Not much of a threat not, are you?" He turned around not minding the boy anymore. "Now can anyone remind me why we came here?"

"To get weird!" Eightball responded to Bill's question, raising a fist in the air.

"That's right! V.I P party at the Fearamid, oh and Eightball, Teeth have the kid as a snack. Hench maniacs rule out!"

The demon and his squad piled into a car and flew off to the pyramid, leaving the boy in his misery.

Everything was horrible.

Ford was trapped, the journals are burnt and Bill is invincible.

He was right.

He really had won, was there any point in trying to stop him?

 

He won his heart before and now he won this too.


	30. We Have To Stop Him

Third Person P.O.V

After his departure Dipper was left alone with Eightball and Teeth. Not wanting to get eaten like they told him he ran, he ran back to the shack like a coward.

He had no idea what to do now.

He didn't have anyone or anything to help him.

Except...Mabel and Pacifca!

They're still back there, he could figure out a rescue mission with them, not all hope is lost!

Fleeing he looked around to dodge any weird creatures wanting to hurt him, he came across a gigantic talking head and ran even faster when it said it was going to eat him.

At last he got to the shack and opened the door to get inside.

It creaked open and he looked around warily, in case anyone else was in here.

"...Mabel? Pacifica?" He squeaked out a little scared.

Then two girls jumped from behind the furniture, one holding a pan and the other her signature grappling hook.

Realizing who it was they lowered their weapons, relieved.

"Dipper! You're back!" Mabel hugged her brother happily.

"Uh...where's your uncle? Didn't he go with you?" Pacifica asked him.

"Yeah where is he? By the way, Grunkle Stan came back here with a bunch of people! He didn't seem too happy about it but I guess this is a place for refugees now. Wendy's safe too in case you were worried." Mabel told him, updating him with everything that happened when he was gone.

Dipper felt his spirits get lifted at the information, not everyone was hurt then...that's a good thing.

"Really? That's great! As for Ford...he got captured by Bill...I wasn't able to save him. He was turned to gold."

Mabel and Pacifica gasped at his response, completely shocked.

"We need to save him! We need to rescue Grunkle Ford!"

"A rescue mission? I haven't participittled in one in a long time! I can help you fellers out!" Said Old Man McGucket walking out from the other room.

"R-Really? You'd help us?" Dipper asked astonished.

"Darn tooting! I can cook up an invention to get him back but I'll need help from you all." He explained to the kids.

Wendy peeked out from one of the corners hearing their conversation.

"Dudes! You're safe! What's all this about a rescue mission?" She asked, curious and wanting to help.

They told her about wanting to rescue Ford and took them to the other room with all the other refugees and Stan, who didn't seem too happy about the plan.

They ended up deciding to create a Shack Tron to be able to keep themselves sheltered, since not too long ago Dipper was able to learn from Bill a few spells. Thanks to Bill he was able to use these against him. The only downside was in order to keep these spells working without the help of Bill he had to sacrifice the one magical item had, the flower.

It shriveled up and died, all the color draining from it. Dipper didn't care much, he was done with Bill. He felt like this symbolized something to him.

Perhaps the feeling of all the love you felt for someone getting drained out of you?

After working hard, with not many breaks they finished constructing the robot hybrid and powered it up to fight Bill and his hench maniacs.

It was time for revenge.

With no mercy.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Arriving at the fearamid Bill sent his gang after them, they grew in size making them look more menacing and devilish.

But even with their upgrades they were no match for teamwork in the Shack Tron.

After turning wheels, pressing buttons and pulling levers they were able to defeat all the bench maniacs without breaking too much of a sweat.

Bill rubbed his eye angrily seeing how useless they were. 

"Seriously guys? You had like one job here, guess if I want something done right I'll have to take charge." He grew in size and went after the robotic shack, in attempt to fight it he tied hitting it with his fist but found no avail. In frustration he grew extra arms and continued pounding the shack, trying to at least dent the building.

While that was done the few that decided to rescue Ford shot themselves into the air and parachuted they're way into the Fearamid.

Once inside they got Ford and freed the townsfolk, thanks to help from Gideon, after freeing them Ford was able to return to normal. 

"Kids! You did it! I knew I could count on you two!"

Mabel and Dipper hugged their uncle happily, not for too long for McGucket walked up to him. They exchanged words and hugged, forgiving each other for what happened in the past.

After several people getting reunited Dipper brought up the question on how to defeat Bill. Ford then asked people for a pen or something to write with and picked up a can of spray paint, even though he had a pen in his pocket.

He drew a zodiac on the ground and told everyone to stand in their designated spots, he explained he found this ancient prophecy in a cave on how to defeat him. This was their only chance left.

They held hands, as told, and started to glow, it was working.

They just needed one more person.

Stan.

"Stanley get over here you're the only one left!" Ford called out to his twin, there wasn't much time left. Bill would be back any minute. If there was any opportunity to defeat him, it was now.

"You realize this is a bunch of hogwash right?" He said from far off and uncrossed his arms. "You really think some caveman graffiti is going to stop that monster?"

"DANG IT OLD MAN NOW'S NOT THE TIME!"Gideon yelled at him, impatient. He didn't want Bill to get here before they did anything.

"YEAH COME ON!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE GOING TO RUIN EVERYTHING!"

"I HAVEN'T HELD HANDS FOR THIS LONG AND I'M VERY UNCOMFORTABLE!"

"Woah hey! I'm not the enemy here people! Don't forget who literally created the end of the world!"

"I'm sorry Stanley, I know. Help me fix it, please!"

"Fine just do one thing. Say thank you."

"What?"

"I spent spent thirty years trying to bring you back into this dimension and you still haven't thanked me!"

"You want me to shake your hand? Say thank you!"

"Fine. Thank you." Ford stretched out his hand and Stan grabbed it, satisfied.

"Ah see? Between me and him not always the bad twin."

"Between him and I."

Everyone gasped at his retort, this wasn't exactly the perfect moment for corrections.

"Grammar Stanley."

Stan's face twisted into a furious frown.

"I'LL GRAMMAR STANLEY YOU!"

He tackled his brother, breaking the chain and started fighting with him.

"Guy's stop it!"

Dipper and Mabel ran towards them to bring them apart, when the familiar voice was heard.

He rose up twirling a piece of metal.

"Oh no it's Bill, that's what you're all thinking right?"

Dipper stomach lurched at the sight of him, guess he wasn't completely over him yet. This was going to be a problem.

 

He was back, it was too late now.

 

He was going to stop them and conquer the world as planned, there was no holding him back.


	31. Escaping

Third Person P.O.V

Bill advanced toward us, with an amused look. It was pretty hard to tell though, his eye can only show so much expression.

"Well well well, were you all trying to stop me with the zodiac?" He cackled at the sight, something was funny to him it seems. "You're all supposed to hold hands. Idiots, you just can't do anything right, even if it's convenient to you." 

In one swift movement he spread his arms out, causing the circle to go aflame. Everyone panicked, being trapped in the circle of fire, they were trapped.

They walked backward, trying to avoid the flames spreading out to them.

Wendy took out her ax for some sort of protection, mostly reassurance.

"We aren't scared of you! We can take you down!" She raised her ax to prove so.

"Yeah, I'm not scared of some stupid tortilla chip!" Pacifica spat out, although admittedly she was quite frightened, the fire brought back unpleasant memories.

Everyone shouted at him, not backing down even though there was no escape. Bill chortled even louder, wiping a tear from his eye.

"You mortals are so hilarious, with your perseverance and fake confidence. You're right though, you shouldn't be scared..." His laughter died down and flashed a bright red. "YOU SHOULD BE MORTIFIED!"

He snapped his fingers, making everyone's eye go yellow and pupils turn into slits except for the Pines.

They rose up, hovering around Bill unable to do anything. They looked soulless and helpless, it was terrifying.

Mabel and Dipper huddled closer together, afraid of what was happening.

"This place really needs some sprucing up, oh here's an idea! Let's turn you all into DECORATIONS!"

He snapped once more and they all turn into tapestries, each one looked like they were screaming.

Mabel screeched, tugging on her hair, seeing Pacifica's expression of pure fright.

"Now back to my favorite people I LOVE to torture!" Bill tied the two Stan's up and enclosed the younger siblings in a pyramid shaped cage before they could move and try anything.

Bill went to Ford and with fury he started shouting at him, threateningly.

"NOW LISTEN HERE SIXER, IF YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE THIS TWO UNHARMED YOU BETTER TELL ME HOW TO EXPAND MY REIGN WORLDWIDE. JUST LET ME MAKE A DEAL WITH YOU AND EVERYTHING BAD THAT WOULD FOLLOW WILL BE AVOIDED."

Mabel pounded her fists against the cage in protest.

"Don't do it! Bill makes bad deals!"

"Yeah, he's a deceiving jerk!" Dipper chimed in.

Offended, he flew over the them and started growing in size as he screamed at the two, he was enraged.

"DON'T YOU TOY WITH ME SHOOTING STAR AND PINE TREE. I SEE EVERYTH-"

Mabel took this opportunity and sprayed him in the iris with the spray paint can.

"OW MY EYE! YOU IMBECILES! I JUST REGENERATED THAT EYE!" He lifted his arms and turned away, rubbing his eye, in surprisingly unpleasing pain.

Mabel grinned, satisfied at the result of the action. 

"Paint is mankind's greatest weakness! I should know since I've gotten hurt with paint, multiple times!" She said putting a fist on her chest proudly, although it wasn't a thing to be proud of in reality.

Being in pain, his grasp on the twins was released and they fell to the ground, finally free.

The younger twins took this change to make the cage grow with their magical flashlight and decided a plan on defeating Bill.

"Save yourselves! Run! We'll take care of Bill!" Dipper told them.

"What? No! That's a suicide mission!" Ford cried out, this was a horrible idea, there was no way they could defeat Bill with a physical form.

Mabel yelled back to her uncle, "Trust us! We beat him before-" 

"and we'll beat him...again." Dipper finished, not too happily though, he wasn't so sure about this anymore. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to hurt Bill, even though he so deserved it.

They highfived after finishing their sentence, Dipper not with much enthusiasm.

They run off and Mabel blows Bill a raspberry, stretching her face out with her hands to mock the dream demon, provoking him even more, as if he wasn't angry enough.

"No! No! Wait!" Ford and Stan run after them but are haulted by Bill, trapping them once more, this time with another pyramid sized cage.

"NOT SO FAST! YOU TWO AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!"

Bill's warm yellow glow became a burning red while sprouting several arms, eye turning black.

"I'VE GOT SOME CHILDREN I HAVE TO DISMEMBER."

He scuttered away, the two Stan's yelling and pounding the cage with worry and fright.

"What are we going to do?!"

"Kids!"

They called out into the hallways, hoping their cries would be responded.

 

This isn't going to end up well for them.


	32. Taking The Hit

Dipper's P.O.V

Mabel and I ran through the dimly place for what felt like eternity though the Fearamid, it's like there's no way out, it felt like an enormous prison.

Bill followed right behind us, close on our tails. We manage to shake him off for a while and ran into a fork in the road.

We continue running at a high velocity, through twisted corriders and endless hallways.

We eventually end up at a dead end.

"You know...I'm starting to think there's no getting out of this place."

Mabel walked in front of me, smiling encouragingly.

"Nonsense! Like Grunkle Stan always says," She pulled out the flashlight from before and made her hand grow more than three times the size of before. "When one door closes choose a nearby wall and bash it in with brute force!"

She swung her arm forward, breaking the wall and leaving a gaping hole. She shrunk her hand back to it's normal size and walked to the edge, I followed, close behind.

"Ha! Let's get all the townsfolk together to help us and-oh no." say with a panic, below us were all the townsfolk surrounded by Bill's hench maniacs.

We watch in horror as the people and demons shared a few words before it reached forward, eating one of them while the rest laughed in amusement.

"Oh no." I repeated, in shock.

What are we going to do now? We don't have anyone to help us and now Bill-

"Peak a boo!" A voice rang out in a singsong voice behind us.

Well speak of the devil, literally.

Mabel and I scream out for help as he lifts us up, I struggling along with Mabel, trying to escape. We were so close we can't give up!

"Stop squirming, you two aren't escaping any time soon."

He brought us back to the room where our uncles are, and holds us up so they can see us.

"Alright Ford I've got the kids! You know what? I think I'm going to disintegrate one of them just for the hell of it!"

He turns to look at us and his eye burns a vibrant red with both our zodiac symbols flashing slowly.

"EENIE, MEENIE, MINEE-"

He was about to stop on Mabel, ready to snap his fingers, when a voice pierced his sentence.

"Wait! I surrender!" Ford yells out to Bill, was he really going to sacrifice the world for us? He can't!

"Good choice." Bill says satisfied and releases us from his grasp, letting us fall to the ground.

"Don't do this Ford! It'll destroy the universe!" Stan cries out but Ford continues walking towards Bill.

"I have to, it's the only way."

"HAHAHA EVEN WHEN THE WORLD IS ENDING YOU TWO PINES TWINS JUST CAN'T GET ALONG!"

Ford sighs and looks at Bill in the eye, seriously.

"My only condition is that you let my brother and the kids go!"

"Fine"

"No Grunkle Ford what are you doing?!! You can't trust him!"

I warn him, Bill isn't someone you can exactly depend on or trust, ever. I learned this the hard way.

He ignores my warning and extends his hand out to Bill.

"It's a deal."

Bill cackles and shakes it. He leaves his physical form and reverts to his from used in the mindscape and enters his mind, ready to start his global domination and sinister plans.

I look around perplexed as I see Grunkle Stan take off his fez from his head and it's actually... Grunkle Ford? 

That means....Stan made a deal with Bill? Why would he do that? Unless...

I see Ford take out the memory gun and I feel my stomach drop.

I see him type in:

"Stanley Pines" 

He's going to attack Bill where he's most vulnerable, he's going to kill him.

He's going to trap him in the mindscape!

Bill deserves it...he really does, he's done nothing but decieve me and everyone else...

yet I can't let this happen.

I won't let this happen.

Ford lifts the gun up at Stan and put his finger above the trigger,ready to press it any moment now.

My chest tightens up, my palms shaking and sweating.

The world feels like it slows down, waiting for me to make a decision.

He shoots and I run in front of Stan, taking the hit, instead of him.

I'm not going to let Bill die.


	33. The Malfunction

Third Person P.O.V

Ford's eyes widen as he sees his nephew blocking the shot meant for Stan to destroy Bill.

This wasn't what was suppose to happen.

The memory gun's process usually takes five minutes to complete which meant if he dropped the gun it'd still keep its ray going and it'd hit someone else.

So he kept his calm and tried to turn it off...

Except it wouldn't.

Starting to panic Ford tried changing the memory it was erasing to something miniscule, unimportant.

It wouldn't work.

Starting to get frustrated he tried everything, anything that could work!

If he let the process finish, there'd be no idea what it could do to such a young mind, it could possibly kill him.

In his haste, Ford tried hitting the gun to halt it, which was a mistake.

The gun sparked, and it's original setting glitched from

"Stanley Pines"

To

"Entire Memory Bank"

The ray continued going then stopped, finishing.

Dipper fell to the ground, passing out and Ford dropped the gun.

Meanwhile Bill had figured out the Stan twins were trying to trick him so he snapped his fingers, calling off the deal and escaped.

Stan woke up and noticed the disaster that occurred, he rushed to Dipper worried, along with Mabel and Ford.

Once Bill escaped Stan's mind he saw Dipper on the ground and noticed the memory gun nearby.

Normally he would have laughed, laughed at the kid for being so vulnerable, but he didn't.

He felt something stirr inside him, something that allowed him to feel a different way.

A piece of a soul.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Bill's P.O.V

I watched the display of sorrow in front of me.

The Pines crying over the kid, not even noticing me, only caring about...Dipper.

As I observe I start to feel really guilty and actually terrible about everything I did, mostly everything I did to him.

After countless bad acts he still stepped in for me.

The kid saved me from death even though in his perspective I completely deserved to die.

And now he's hurt because of me.

Who knows how severe the damage is? 

Maybe I shouldn't care.

There are more than millions of people and countless dimensions, why should I care about him? He's just some kid...

...except

He's my kid.

I need to do something, anything to help him for once, since all I ever did was the opposite.

I snap my fingers causing everyone into a dreamless sleep.

Taking this to my advantage I come to my own decision.

I'm ending Weirdmageddon.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Third Person P.O.V

After turning everything back to normal and sending everyone to their original realm Bill entered Dipper's mindscape to talk to him, to try to apologize sincerely this time.

Inside Dipper looks around him, lying on the ground, he has no idea where he is, much less who he is.

He sits up and looks at his legs and arms in confusion.

This was his clothing? Why was it so dirty and torn?

He tried to remember why but to no avail.

The harder he tried remembering the more he realized that he couldn't remember what anything was.

His name, his age, his family, if he had family, what gender he was.

What is a gender?

He looked up, taking a break from all his thinking and saw a floating triangle in front of him.

Surprisingly he remembered what shapes were.

Maybe they were of some importance to him?

Why?

After some silence he realized he seemed to remember how to speak, so he tried that.

"....hi? Who are you? Where am?" Dipper continued taking in everything around him, trying to get some clue of where he is.

The triangle's eye looked down, twisting slightly in a way that made it look like he was upset.

"Kid, this is the dreamscape...I'm Bill Cipher...the dream demon who ending up ruining your memory."

Bill was going to add 'and your life' but that would make things worse, although it's true.

Dipper tilted his head in curiosity at the reply, grinning.

"Hey you talked without a mouth! I didn't expect that!" He said, cheerful. "That's really cool!"

He looked at him more carefully and frowned.

"You said your name is Bill Cipher? You're a dream demon? This is my dreamscape? I have no idea what that is, in all honesty." He replied, still smiling.

Bill raised a hand up and slide it down his eye in frustrated and shock.

He didn't think he'd lose so much.

Wait.

Did the gun erase everything?

If it did that would mean anything he felt, he forgot that too.

Bill's pupil shrunk in horror and stared at Dipper.

"Kid, you are Dipper. I like calling you Pine Tree, we have some history together, and by some I mean a ton of it, you can't possibly tell me you don't remember any of it? I mean I'm not exactly forgettable." 

Bill laughed nervously and waited for Dipper to say something.

After sometime of trying to recall any memories about him the boy's smile slowly changed into a look of discomfort.

"I don't remember any of it, but looking at you makes me feel bad." He pointed at his stomach and chest.

"It hurts here, I don't want to talk to you anymore, it gives me pain."

Dipper got up and started to walk away from Bill, trying to make the tightness and consistent pain leave.

Bill immediately rushed back to Dipper and floated alongside him as he walked.

"I make you feel pain?" He asked him quietly, his voice dripping with guilt. 

Why wasn't he glad Dipper was in pain? 

Dipper stood still and tilted his hat down trying to hide his face, still frowning, upset at him.

"Yes! Stop it! You make me feel so bad and I don't even know why!"

Dipper's knees trembled and he feel onto them.

"All I remember is you did something and I don't want to be near you!" 

Dipper shouted out and covered his face with his hands.

Bill felt like someone punched him in the gut at his responses.

It hurt but not in the good way he liked.

Even though all his memories were erased he still felt a certain way around him, and it was pain.

Bill hurt him so much Dipper could never forget it.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to look at you ever again!" 

He cried and brought up his knees and hung his head down.

"I-I think I..." Dipper went quiet trying to remember more words that described the sensation he was experiencing.

 

"I...I think I hate you Bill."


	34. Please Remember Me, Remember Us

Third Person P.O.V

That was it.

That made Bill snap on the inside.

He didn't end everything he worked for, just to lose Dipper and have him hate him more than before.

Reminding himself that in the dreamscape he could do anything, he shifted back into his human form and kneeled in front of him.

"Pine Tr-Dipper. Dipper look at me." He said, commandingly.

Dipper faced his head away from Bill, reluctant to do so.

"N-no! Please go away from here! Please!" Dipper's eyes started to fill up with tears, he really felt a strong hate towards the triangle and the sooner he left the better.

He felt so horrible around the demon, it was unbelievable. Yet he had no idea why, something happened but he couldn't recall a thing.

Bill leaned closer to him and cupped his hands around his cheeks, gently making Dipper look at him.

Dipper had his eyes squeezed shut, not wanting to look him in the eye and kept them closed even though Bill was in front of him.

"Dipper open your eyes for me, just for a moment." He coaxed soothingly, not wanting to frighten him anymore than he already was.

Listening, he opened his eyes slowly and looked at Bill, gasping seeing him in a completely different form than before.

Not understanding his transformation or the new feelings rising up in his chest Dipper stood and stepped back.

"W-wait! How are you doing...? You were just a flying triangle brick! You can't be like this!" Dipper paused for a minute to think of the correct words to use. "You can't be a human! I don't understand!" He said while shaking, he couldn't comprehend anything that was happening.

This was all so new to him, yet at the same time it wasn't. 

It was like a piece of a huge puzzel was missing, and he couldn't find the last piece anywhere he looked.

Bill stood up as well and walked in front of Dipper, placing a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"You don't need to understand, just accept it kid." He told him quietly, lifting his hand up to his caramel hair, sifting his fingers through it. "Take it from an all powerful dream demon like me."

Dipper went stiff at the feeling, it felt rather nice, nostalgic even and a small blush crept on to his face at the action.

"You're...this...is...I'm...am I suppose to like this?" He asked, a little afraid, he didn't know how to feel, he wished he did.

Before Bill could give him a response Dipper's face quickly changed to a face of fright.

A few memorys returned back to him.

And they weren't good ones.

He pushed Bill away from himself with brutal force, making him stumble back, not expecting so much strength.

"You-You did something like this before...but you were lying to me...you were pretending...no using me! You're using me now too aren't you?!!" Dipper said, raising his voice, demanding an answer, wanting to justify his accusations.

"I won't let you trick me again Bill!" He shouted to him, not holding back any hatred towards the other.

Devastated, Bill grabbed Dipper's arms and forced him to make eye contact with him.

"Dipper, I know I did. I was using you before, for my selfish and destructive own plans, I'm not now. I'm being serious, please remember some other event than when I made you feel...unpleasant, you used to like me, can't you remember that? I had this meatsack made with the help of you! You used to be so...happy with me! Why can't you remember?!!" He said, his voice cracking a bit at the end with frustration, breathing heavy with anger mixed with some impatience. "Why can't you feel the same?!! Because I do!"

Not knowing how to respond to his words Dipper just stared at him, noticing small tears in Bill's eyes, not knowing if it was from anger or sadness.

Bill stared back at him, fury slowly turning into sorrow.

His breathing slowed and his expression into complete anguish.

Losing all his hope he made up his mind.

He pulled Dipper towards him, closing the space between their lips, his amulet he wore glowing purple mixed with blue. Bill's tears started to drip down his face during the kiss and Dipper twitched at what was happening.

He didn't see this coming, it felt really familiar though and nice.

For a while only Bill was putting any effort into the kiss, but he wouldn't pull away. He didn't want to give up on the boy, Dipper didn't give up on him so quickly, so he wasn't going to either. 

After a long time, Dipper slowly returned the same amount of affection.

He was starting to remember, remember how much he loved Bill.

He remembered how how never stopped loving him and now, just maybe Bill was giving back to him the same love too.

After some time Dipper pulled away, leaving his heart warm with delight and felt a smile tugging at his lips.

His hazel eyes drowned in the others golden, luscious eyes, all his memories of them together were coming back to him, his boiling anger was replaced with only relentless love and indulgent forgiveness for the remorseful demon.

"I missed you Bill."

Bill smiled sadly at Dipper and lifted him up into a hug filled with relief, crying harder, this time tears of joy.

"I missed you too, I won't take you for granted ever again."

He said to the grinning brunet in wrapped in his arms, amulet's color changing to a radiant orange.

 

"I love you, my Pine Tree."


	35. Farewell

Dipper's P.O.V

After Bill helped me regain all my memories, he left my dreamscape shortly after and allowed my family and I to wake up.

One by one we regained consciousness, our town was back to normal, well mostly. It was in shambles, but we could fix it, we always seemed find a way no matter how bad the damage is.

We all got together with the townsfolk to clean up the mess left after Weirdmageddon, everyone was confused about why it ended and how it ended, but no one knew anything about it. All they could recall was Bill making a deal and everything else was a dull blur.

But I knew everything that happened.

Funny, just a few moments ago they knew everything and I didn't, tables really turn don't they?

I didn't plan on telling anyone anything anytime soon.

So when asked if I knew what occured I acted just as clueless as they were. 

Eventually they all decided to just shrug it off and forget about it, at least it was all over, all danger has left.

To make no one question any of the events that happened Tyler passed the "Never Mind All That!" act and everyone agreed to it.

Weirdmageddon wat lasted longer than we thought it did and it turns out that tomorrow Mabel and I would have to go back home, which meant I'd have to say farewell to everyone here in Gravity Falls.

Including Bill.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~  
Third Person P.O.V

"Dipper everyone's here to see us off! Hurry up!" Mabel called to her brother who had stopped in his tracks, not making his way to the bus stop anymore.

"I know, I know! I just forgot something, it'll just take a minute!" He replied to her and quickly paced back into the woods, stopping at a familiar clearing.

Before he would have called this place, "Where Wendy Rejected Me" but now he thought of it as "Where I Talked To Bill For The Second Time."

He sat down on the log and waited, instantly the demon popped up in front of him in his human physical form.

He sat down next to the brunet and sighed gloomily, placing his gloved hand on top the other's, entwining their fingers slowly and squeezing his hand. They sat like this in silence, although if thoughts could be heard it wouldn't be very quiet. Millions of thoughts swirled in Dipper's head, he was going to miss Bill so much.

He never expected to grow such a strong bond with the demon, if he could have told himself back when he was just arriving in Gravity Falls he'd fall in love with a dream demon hell-bent on starting an apocalypse, well he'd tell himself he's insane.

But here he is, about to cry because he has to leave Bill for who knows how long, maybe even forever.

Dipper looked at Bill sadly, he wished he didn't have to leave Gravity Falls or him.

He could always run away, but he wouldn't want his parents to panic and worry or for Mabel to fall apart, that's too cruel for him to do. It's just not worth it.

If only they could be together...

Together...

Dipper's face lit up and looked at the blond hopefully.

"Bill...couldn't you go to Piedmont with me? We could let you stay in one of our guest bedrooms, I could say you're a foreign exchange student who needs a place to stay or one of Mabel's friends who wants to-"

"I'm afraid that isn't possible my Pine Tree...I can't leave Gravity Falls, remember? I'm trapped inside a barrier. I can't go anywhere farther in this dimension." Bill replied back blankly, he didn't want to show any emotions, even though he was feeling plenty of them.

"Oh..." Was all Dipper could say. He would offer to find out how to get him across the barrier but there just isn't enough time.

Dipper looked at the ground, not saying a word. Finally he turned around and tackled Bill with a hug. 

His eyes began dripping tears down his face, shaking and breathing sharply, he was breaking down.

"I-I'm go-going to miss y-you so much B-Bill! I d-don't want t-to le-leave!" He said stuttering and his voice cracking towards the end of his sentence. "I-I d-don't want t-to l-lose you! W-What if I-I ne-never come ba-back? I'll ne-never get t-to see you a-again o-or he-hear you a-again o-oR-" His voice cracked again and he started crying harder, hiccuping when trying to speak.

Bill hugged him close and rubbed his back, comfortingly, trying to get the poor boy to calm down, it hurt to see him this way.

"Shhh, I know, I want to be with you...but I can't do anything kid." He paused for a moment trying to think of way to make him feel better. "If we're truely meant for each other I'm sure we'll meet again some day my Pine Tree. I don't know where or when but we will, I can tell you that, please don't worry."

Dipper's sobbing started to tone down, sniffing he pulled back from the hug and looked at Bill, wanting to say something but interrupted by a loud yell from his sister calling for him.

"DIPPER GET BACK HERE WHEREVER YOU ARE! THE BUS IS HERE! WE NEED TO GO!"

Dipper got up from the log and made eye contact with Bill for the last time.

He quickly gave him a small peck on the lips and tried talking to him, now that he wasn't basically hyperventilating anymore.

"I hope I'll see you again Bill."

"You will in your dreams kid."

Dipper smiled bittersweetly at the reply.

Before he left Bill reached out and handed him something in his hands, a pin of a literal pine tree, except it was two colors. One half of the tree was yellow and the other blue.

Dipper looked up from the pin to thank Bill but he had already gone, probably to leave before things got even more emotional, Bill still didn't like crying, and he was getting close to doing that again.

Putting the pin in his pocket he started walking back to where the bus stop is, saying his farewells to everyone else, trying not to cry again,

After exchanging hats with Wendy as a gift from her to him, he got on the Speedy Beaver with Mabel whose eyes were red and wet from crying, she was wearing some diamond earrings that looked really familiar, but he couldn't remember where they were from.

All he knew was that they were a gift since they seemed really expensive.

The two siblings walked over to some seat and sat down, Mabel holding Waddles close by, he held a note given to him by Wendy as well.

The bus's engine started up, lights flashing the words Piedmont, and started it drive to California.

He opened the note revealing a bunch of notes saying goodbye from everyone and their signatures included, the center imprinted with the words "See You Next Summer."

He smiled at the gesture and closed it back up, putting his hands in his pockets he held the pin tightly and leaned on the window falling asleep as well.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~  
Epilogue

Ever since the two twins returned back to California Mabel would constantly text Pacifica and video chat with her, they didn't want their relationship to break, they cared about each other too much to let that happen. 

They were going to keep in touch as long as thy needed to until they'd see each other again.

Mabel would go to school everyday wearing her diamond earrings, whenever someone complimented her on them she'd thank them and add "they're worth more than my house!"

As for Dipper, he never heard from Bill while he was back home.

He would wear his pin all the time, and at school, it became like a good luck charm to him. It would help him concentrate during tests and he'd ace every single one, almost like it was magic.

At the end of the day whenever he went to sleep and experienced a nightmare it'd be replaced by the warm feeling of someone embracing him, telling him "I love you."

It'd result in Dipper smiling in his sleep, but when he'd wake up he'd forget who it was. He could never make out their face, but deep inside his heart he knew it was Bill.


End file.
